Schicksal einer Freundschaft
by Aeril
Summary: Legolas ist wieder im Düsterwald und wird von seinen Brüdern bei der Dienerschaft versteckt, bis er alles, was er vergessen hat, wieder kann. Please R&R!
1. Kapitel 1 Beginn einer Freundschaft

Autor: Aeril Inhalt: Legolas führt eine einsame Kindheit nicht wissend, dass ihm ein großes Schicksal vorherbestimmt ist. Eines Tages trifft er jemand, dem es ähnlich ergehen wird. Genre: Abenteuer/ Freundschaft Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Namen, Städte, Landschaften etc., die ihr aus dem 'Herr der Ringe oder vielleicht auch aus dem 'Silmarillion' oder einem der anderen Werke Tolkiens kennt, gehören nicht mir sondern dem großen Autor J.R.R. Tolkien. Ebenso wenig will ich hiermit Geld verdienen. Feedback: Aber immer! Her damit! An: hexenkoenig.murry@web.de oder der review-buton  
  
~Das Schicksal einer Freundschaft~  
~Kapitel 1-Kennenlernen~  
  
Legolas erwachte in einem Zimmer der Elbenfestung Düsterwalds und das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war, wie er von einem Pfeil angeschossen worden war. Ja, sein Vater hatte die Gesandtschaft seiner Kerkermeister angegriffen, die vorgehabt hatten ihn als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Sein Vater hatte ihn befreit doch weil er schon vorher einiges an körperlicher Qual über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen hatte er den Pfeil nicht kommen sehen. Vermutlich war er schwer verletzt worden wenn er den ganzen Weg von jener Straße nach Düsterwald bewusstlos gewesen war!  
  
Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Dies war eindeutig der Krankenflügel aber hier war alles leer. Vorsichtig stieg Legolas aus dem Bett und ging zu einem nahe gelegenem Fenster. Draußen war es noch dunkel doch ein Schleier der Morgenröte zog sich bereits über den Himmel. Nun, die frühe Stunde erklärte zumindest warum niemand hier war.  
  
Er stütze sich auf und gab sich Erinnerungen hin. Er schien in eine Welt aus Sonnenlicht einzutauchen. Damals dachte alle Welt Sauron wäre nach der Schlacht am Schicksalsberg durch Isildur vernichtet worden und Glück zog in jedes Gemüt ein. Lachen und Musik schien die Luft um ihn herum zu füllen. Eine Hochzeit wurde in den Wäldern Lóriens gefeiert und Gäste, zum größten Teil Elben, waren von überall aus Mittelerde gekommen. So auch Legolas mit seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater. Er erinnerte sich wie sehr er die Schönheit des goldenen Waldes bewundert hatte. Tagelang war der junge Elb zwischen den Bäumen herum geklettert und hatte auf die Ankunft weiterer Gäste gewartet. Fasziniert von den edlen Geschöpfen die diese Wälder durchstreiften war er nur selten in Gesellschaft anderer gewesen.  
  
Er war das jüngste Kind von Thranduil, dem König der Leagel, der Grünelben des Grünwaldes. Drei ältere Brüder in deren Schatten er stand erlaubten ihm nicht viel Freizeit, genauso wenig wie Ruhe für sich ohne Lehrer oder Aufsichtspersonen. Leagim, Calegaladh und Sílanell waren von Können, Wissen und Stärke geachtete und hohe Elben. Man erkannte sie als Prinzen ihres Volkes und Nachfolger derer, die Großes vollbracht hatten als Elben die Großes vollbringen werden. Legolas aber war im Gegensatz zu ihnen klein, dumm, hässlich und sogar ein wenig knochig und mager, das machte ihm Sorge und er liebte seine Brüder sehr, da sie ihm jeder Zeit halfen und ihn an allem teilhaben ließen. Er wollte keinen Neid auf sie empfinden! Doch jetzt war ihm Neid sowieso unmöglich zu empfinden. Lothlórien trieb jedem das Böse oder Traurige in seinem Herzen aus.  
  
Und wie er da oben in einem Mallorn hockte kamen neue Gäste an. Eine kleine Gruppe Elben. Sie sahen aus wie Galadrhim und ritten auf weißen Pferden. Jeder von ihnen trug einen langen Mantel aus silbrig-blauem Stoff und hatte das blonde Haar zurück gebunden. Sie trugen Instrumente bei sich: Harfen, Mandolinen, Flöten und einige andere die Legolas nicht zu benennen vermochte.  
  
Vornan ritt eine besonders schöne Elbe. Sie hatte einen roten Schimmer in den Haaren und helle grüne Augen. Nun wusste Legolas mit Sicherheit, dass die Neuankömmlinge Galadrhim waren denn diese Elbe war die Braut. Sie war die Nichte Celeborns und heiratete einen jungen Elb aus Bruchtal.  
  
Während Legolas sich noch an Details der Hochzeit zu erinnern versuchte, spürte er einen Blick auf sich. Sein Kopf fuhr wieder zurück zu dem kleinen Elbenzug. Die Elbe direkt hinter der Braut hatte den Kopf zu ihm gewandt. Schnell zog sich Legolas tiefer in das Blätterdach zurück, beobachtete diese Reiterin aber weiterhin. Irgendetwas haftete ihr an, dass verhinderte dass er den Blick abwandt. Das von der Kapuze halb verdeckte Gesicht sah ihn weiter an. Dann verzog sich der einzig sichtbare Teil des Gesichtes, der Mund, zu einem Lächeln. Sie wand ihr Gesicht zu dem inzwischen eingetroffenen Begrüßungskomite.  
  
Die kleine Gruppe saß ab und legte ihre Waffen ab wie es üblich war wenn man die Grenzen Loriéns überschritt. Nur die Verteidiger dieser Lande besaßen Waffen. Seine feinen Ohren hörten ohne Probleme was dort unten gesprochen wurde. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es keineswegs Sindarin war, die gängigere Sprache. Sie Sprachen in Quenya!  
  
Die Elbe, welche direkt hinter der Braut ritt, verbeugte sich vor Haldir, dem Herr der Verteidigung. Sie stellte ihm die Ankömmlinge vor und jeder verbeugte sich vor Haldir während Haldir seinerseits sich vor jedem verneigte. "Haldir aus Lorién.", begrüßte sie den Elben förmlich. "Meine Herrin lässt ihnen die besten Grüße ausrichten. Sie ist hocherfreut, ihr Ehebündnis im goldenen Wald feiern zu dürfen!" Das Gespräch ging noch einige Zeit in dieser feinen und höflichen Art weiter doch Legolas achtete kaum auf das Gesprochene. Er wollte näher an diese Elbe ran! Sie faszinierte ihn, denn sie fühlte sich vertraut an und er wollte ihre Stimme hören, die einem sanften Sommerregen glich.  
  
Haldir führte die kleine Gruppe nun zum Fleet Galadriels. Legolas wusste, ohne Erlaubnis durfte man diesen Ort nicht betreten aber hier und jetzt waren ihm die Folgen seiner Handlungen egal! Schnell und leise wie eine Katze hangelt er sich langsam von Baum zu Baum. Immer direkt über dem Zug der Gäste kletterte er höher in die Baumkronen. Den Blick hielt er dabei immer auf die zweite Elbin gerichtet. Sie hatte ihn vorhin entdeckt. Er war vielleicht nicht so edel und hochgestellt wie seine Brüder aber auf Tarnung verstand er sich. Als sie dann gelächelt hatte war ein Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper geflossen. Noch nie hatte er eine so wohlklingende Stimme vernommen, wie wunderbar musste es erst sein wenn sie sang! Dann musste es kein Sommerregen mehr sein, dann würde es gewiss mit Tau im Frühling auf jungen Blättern zu vergleichen sein. Seine Augen blickten wieder zu ihr hinunter. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen aber die Bewegungen unter dem langen Umhang ließen auf eine ungewöhnliche Eleganz selbst unter Elben schließen. Das Haar, welches unter der langen Kapuze hervor fiel war nicht ganz so hell wie das ihrer Herrin. Nein, ihr Haar war sattrot und lag in sanften Wellen auf ihren Schultern. Diese kurzen Beobachtungen hatten mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als er bewusst gefühlt hatte. Jeder Augenblick zog sich in die Länge und so waren sie, und auch Legolas, inzwischen bei Galadriels Palast in Caras Galadhon angekommen. Haldir führte sie zu einem Bereich vor hohen Stufen. Dahinter setzte sich der Palast fort doch dieser Teil davon waren die Privat- Gemächer Galadriels und Celeborns.  
  
Die Elben verbeugten sich als die Herrin und der Herr des goldenen Waldes an dem Torbogen über den Stufen erschienen. Für einen Augenblick blendete ihn die Erscheinung Galadriels, wie es ihm immer geschah wenn er sie sah. Die Neuankömmlinge hielten die Köpfe noch immer gesengt und Galadriels Stimme begann zu sprechen. Der wunderbar melodische Klang war ihm früher wie das Schönste auf der Welt vorgekommen. Aber nun hatte diesen Platz eine andere Stimme eingenommen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich von der Benommenheit, die diese frische Erinnerung hinterlassen hatte, zu erholen und bekam daher nur ein Teil des Gesprächs unten auf dem Fleet mit. Weder Galadriel noch Celeborn sahen ihn an doch er hatte das unauslöschbare Gefühl, sie wussten dass er da war. Der junge Elbenprinz fühlte sich ertappt. Das würde sicher noch ein Nachspiel haben! Dennoch konnte er nicht verschwinden. Es war als wäre er auf dem dünnen Ast festgenagelt.  
  
So hörte er mit wie sie über Orks an der Westfurt zu Rohan und zwischen dem goldenen Wald und den Minen sprachen. Das fand Legolas äußerst Besorgnis erregend. Die verhüllte Elbin mit der Kapuze, der er vorhin schon so fasziniert gelauscht hatte, ging einen Schritt vor und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor ihrer Herrin. Galadriel bedeutete ihr sich zu erheben. Ihr Kopf fuhr wieder hoch und sie begann mit ihrer leisen aber unglaublich klaren Stimme zu sprechen: "Schon kurz nach unserem Aufbruch vom Hause Elronds wurden wir das erste Mal angegriffen. Die Angreifer bewegten sich nicht wie Orks. Sie waren schneller und raffinierter. Sie benutzten andere Taktiken und Waffen. Sie kreisten uns ein und bekämpften uns lange. Die Angreifer waren nicht in die Flucht zu schlagen, sodass wir gezwungen waren, jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu vernichten! Dabei dezimierten sie unsere Gruppe um ein Drittel. Auch der Rest blieb nicht unverletzt. Wir alle haben kleinere oder größere Wunden davon getragen und einer unserer Gefährten starb bei einem Kampf auf dem Caradhras. Fünf weiteren Angriffen vielen wir noch zum Opfer doch hierbei wurde keiner getötet, nur verletzt."  
  
Galadriel nickte betrübt: "Ihr bringt schlechte aber keine neuen Nachrichten nach Lothlórien, Herrin der Erilia." Legolas stutzte. Das war die Herrin der unter jungen Elben legendären Erilia? Der Heimatlosen? So gut wie jeder junge Elb der heutigen Zeit hatte schon davon geträumte irgendwann in seinem Leben so frei wie die Erilia sein zu können. Sie gehorchten niemandem und zogen ähnlich den Dunedaín durch das Land. Legendärer noch als die Erilia an sich war ihre Anführerin. Es hieß, sie kämpfe um das dreifache besser als der größte elbische Krieger. Sie sollte etwas Besonderes sein, mehr hatte nie jemand wirklich gesagt und es hieß, sie ließe keine Gefühlsregung erkennen auch wenn sie noch so klein war. Alle waren sich aber darüber einig, dass sie für jeden Feind, und wenn es Sauron persönlich sei, gefährlich und am Ende tödlich sein würde.  
  
Diese Eindrücke, wusste Legolas nun zu bestätigen. Bis auf das Kämpfen. Sie bewegte sich wie jemand, der sein ganzes Leben lang immer auf der Hut gewesen war und nun erst lernen musste, sich zu entspannen. Alle Waffen hatte sie bedenkenlos abgeliefert und es war eine ganze Menge dabei zum Vorschein gekommen. In jedem Stiefel hatte sie zwei leichte Klingen versteckt gehalten, mehr Messer als Dolche, auf ihrem Rücken allein hatte sie zwei Dolche, noch dazu Pfeil und Bogen, kleine Wurfsterne und sehr dünne spitze Nadeln getragen und ihren Gürtel hatte vor ihrer Entwaffnung noch einiges mehr geziert.  
  
Legolas hoffte, sie beim allmorgendlichen Kampftraining in Aktion sehen zu können. Er brannte förmlich darauf und so schlich er, dem Rest des Gesprächs zwischen den Elben und Galadriel nicht mehr viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkend zurück. Gerade als er von diesem Mallorn zum nächsten hatte springen wollen, war ein Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören und Legolas musste rasch zugreifen um nicht zu fallen. "Vergiss diese Elbe lieber schnell! Tust du es nicht wird es früher oder später dein Untergang sein. Ich spüre, dass ihr verwandte Seelen seid doch das hättet ihr nie sein dürfen. Glaube mir, Legolas, zuerst würde sie dich auf die Höhe deiner Taten und deiner Kraft führen doch du würdest tiefer fallen als der Boden des Loches jetzt entfernt ist. Ich will dir nichts verbieten doch wähle weise!" Die Stimme Galadriels hallte noch lange in seinem Kopf nach und er musste darüber nachdenken, was sie gesagt hatte.  
  
Ohne es zu merken war er weiter geklettert und inzwischen bei dem Fleet seines Vaters und seiner Brüder angekommen. Leise glitt er in seinen Teil doch Sílanell, der jüngste seiner Brüder, setzte sich lächelnd neben ihn und fragte, was er über den Tag so erlebt hatte. Seinen Brüdern, insbesondere Sílanell, dem er mehr vertraute als jeder anderen Person in Mittelerde, hatte er bisher immer die volle Wahrheit gesagt. Nie hatte der junge Prinz sie angelogen oder etwas verschwiegen. Dementsprechend schwer fiel es ihm, dies jetzt zu tun. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wieso er es tat aber er wollte nicht, dass Sílanell erfuhr, wen er gesehen hatte. Darum sprach er mit ihm nur über die Hochzeit und die Gäste. Kampf oder anderen unerfreulichen Dingen schenkten sie nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Das Gespräch war heiter und locker bis Sílanell schließlich besorgt zu ihm sagte: "Legolas, du verschweigst mir doch etwas! Sag's mir, was bedrückt dich?"  
  
Doch Legolas fing sich eben noch und erwiderte lächelnd: "Was sollte ich dir verschweigen? Ich hatte einen sehr schönen Tag doch nun bin ich müde und möchte für einen neuerlich schönen Tag ruhen." Der junge Prinz sah in den Augen des Anderen, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. In ihnen war Trauer, dass er ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Ihm tat es ja selbst irgendwo leid doch er legte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf sein Bett und schlief bald ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen sehr früh die Augen aufschlug, waren seine Brüder noch nicht wach und auch sein Vater, der sonst immer viel eher aufstand als seine Söhne, schlief noch. Leise schlich Legolas in die Ecke wo er am Vortag seine Kleidung hatte fallen lassen. Rasch zog er sich die Silberdurchwirkte Tunika an. Die Treppen nach unten hatte er hinter sich gebracht, ohne dass er bemerkt hatte, dass er überhaupt lief. Er schien ein wenig neben sich zu stehen. Heute Nacht hatte Legolas geträumt. An sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches doch dieser Traum hatte mehr einer Vision denn einem Traum geglichen.  
  
Er hatte in Bruchtal gesessen und ein sehr kleiner Mensch, er hätte gesagt ein Kind wäre da nicht der erwachsene fast ein wenig elbisch anhaftende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gewesen, erzählte etwas von dem einen Ring. Dieser "Mensch" erzählte von seinem Fund, einer Flucht, einer Schlacht und einem guten Ausgang.  
  
Für den jungen Prinzen hörte sich das Ganze wie eine extrem verkürzte Version der alten Tage an aber er sagte nichts.  
  
Legolas sah sich die Personen im Rest dieses Kreises, es schien ein Art Rat zu sein, an. Da waren Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und er entdeckte sogar Gandalf am Rand sitzen. Neben dem kleinen Mann, der sich nun wieder gesetzt hatte, saß noch einer von seiner Art.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an einem dunkelhaarigen Mann an der rechten Seite Elronds hängen. Er kannte ihn nicht aber sein Name schoss ihm trotzdem durch den Kopf und es war, als wüsste Legolas über jeden einzelnen Tag des anderen bescheid. Das war also der Erbe Isildurs, Aragorn Arathorns Sohn.  
  
Er ertappte sich dabei, nach einer ganz gewissen Elbe in dem Kreis zu suchen. Ein lächerliches Unterfangen wo er nicht einmal ihr Gesicht kannte. Aber auf Legolas' Gemüt legte sich schon nachdem er ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte, was ihn alles andere als wunderte, eine gewisse Trauer. Ihm war als würde er sie auch nicht wieder sehen. Als wäre sie für ihn, auf Ewig verloren.  
  
Da entsann er sich Galadriels Rat. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie würde ihn allein lassen? Nein, so deutlich hatte sie es nicht formuliert. Sie hatte gesagt, die Elbe würde ihn auf den höchsten Punkt seiner Macht führen und dann würde er fallen.  
  
Nachdem er über ihre Worte nachgesinnt hatte war er aus dem Traum erwacht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher. Diese Bilder in seinem Kopf hatten etwas zu bedeuten aber er kam nicht darauf was es war!  
  
Das ärgerte ihn und er wollte zum Kampfplatz um sich abzureagieren. Fast dort angekommen, wurde er auf ein kleines Problem aufmerksam. Er war noch nicht mündig[1]. Er war erst 45 also noch sehr jung. Ohne seine Brüder oder seinen Vater würde man ihm den Zutritt sicher verwehren!  
  
Um dieses Problem zu lösen ging Legolas mal wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: Er kletterte auf einen der niedrigeren Mallorn und arbeitete sich bis zum Kampfplatz vor. Dort setzte er sich auf einem Ast nieder und lies die Beine baumeln. Er sah den älteren Elben eine Weile zu und bestaunte ihre Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit diesen Waffen. Hinter ihm lies sich völlig unbemerkt eine Gestallt nieder. Eine Weile saß sie einfach da und beobachtete abwechselnd die Kämpfenden und den jungen Elb.  
  
Legolas registrierte am Rande, dass sich der Ast mit einem Mal fast unmerklich absenkte. Er schob das auf den Wind denn er war viel zu fasziniert um den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von dem Training dort unten auf der Lichtung abzuwenden. Verwunderlich war es also nicht, dass Legolas fast von dem Ast fiel als hinter ihm jemand in sein Ohr rief: "Alae!" Als der Prinz sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte drehte er sich reflexartig um und sah in ein junges, von roten Locken umrahmtes Gesicht. "Alae, wer seid ihr? Und warum erschreckt ihr mich so?"  
  
Die Elbe ihm gegenüber lächelte ein wenig schadenfroh ehe sie sich von dem etwas dickeren Zweig, von dem sie sich hatte herunterhängen lassen, fallen lies und wie eine Katze auf allen vieren neben ihm landete. Sie lächelte erneut als sie sich niedergelassen hatte. Diesmal ohne Schadenfreude und ihm mitten ins Gesicht. "Ich bin Aeriél. Erschreckt habe ich dich eigentlich nur, weil ich mir sicher war, du würdest mich nicht bemerken. Du schienst so fasziniert von dem Training der Krieger, dass es mich in den Fingerspitzen gejuckt hat, dich zu erschrecken. Entschuldige."  
  
Beim letzten Wort sah sie ein wenig betreten zu Boden aber in den grünen Augen war noch immer eine gewisse Schalkhaftigkeit zu sehen. Legolas hatte ihre Stimme längst wieder erkannt. Ihr hatte er gestern so lange gelauscht. Sie war die Herrin der Erilia. Wenn Legolas ehrlich war, müsste er seine Überraschung darüber bekünden. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine gefährliche Kriegerin. In ihrem Gesicht war etwas sehr kindlich niedliches, was nur von der Ernsthaftigkeit vieler Schlachten und Kämpfe überdeckt wurde. "Das macht nichts. Es ist ja niemandem etwas passiert!"  
  
Sie lächelte dankbar und wand ihr Gesicht dem Kampfplatz zu. Auf einmal musste sie lachen. Legolas, der bisher das Spiel des Windes mit ihrem Haar beobachtet hatte, blickte hinunter auf die Lichtung und da musste auch er lachen. Zwei Elben waren beim Rückwärtslaufen gegeneinander gerannt und waren hingefallen. Nun saßen sie beide im weichen Gras und rieben sich ihr Hinterteil. Der eine bemerkte sie. Er schien Aeriél gut zu kennen denn er rief ihr zu: "Hey, du Faulpelz! Nur weil du noch nicht völlig genesen bist, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass dein Training ausfällt! Komm sofort hier runter und übe ein bisschen Nahkampf, verstanden?"  
  
Die junge Elbe rollte nur mit den Augen und blickte Legolas belustigt an. Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen und sie stiegen gemeinsam hinunter. Unten angelangt wollte sich Legolas schon wieder in ihr Fleet begeben doch sie hielt seine Tunika am Ärmel fest: "Warum trainierst du nicht ein bisschen mit? Das macht bestimmt Spaß!" Dann beugte sie sich verschwörerisch ein wenig vor: "Jedenfalls mehr Spaß als mit Cênovén, dem alten Herumkritisierer!"  
  
Legolas musste abermals lachen und lies sich von Aeriél in Richtung Übungsplatz ziehen. Eine Viertelstunde später stand er vor Aeriél und erwartete ihren ersten Angriff. Cenôvén, der Lehrer und einer der Führer von Lóriens Armee, stand neben ihnen und Legolas fühlte sich extrem unwohl und beobachtet. Aeriél begann um ihn zu kreisen und wand kein einziges Mal den Blick ab. Auch Legolas war in Kampfhaltung übergegangen und verfolgte ihre Bewegungen. Er beobachtete sie sehr genau doch ihr erster Schlag kam dennoch so heftig und aus dem Nichts, dass Legolas gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Um sie seine Überraschung nicht ausnutzen zu lassen schlug er sofort zurück um einen Treffer in der Magengegend zu platzieren aber ihre Voraussicht verblüffte ihn. Seine Hand wurde von ihr fast nebenher abgeblockt. Cenôvén rief dazwischen: "Achtet nicht nur auf die Augen, der Körper verrät auch mehr von dem, was euer Gegner plant!" Weitere Angriffe folgten. Bei jedem wurden sie schneller und unvorhersehbarer. Nach einiger Zeit war aus dem Kampf ein Tanz mit präzisen Schritten geworden. Eine bestimmte Reihenfolge begann, sich immer wieder zu wiederholen. Blocken, schlagen, weichen, treten und wieder von vorn. Cenôvén sah sich das alles an bis sie beide vor Erschöpfung keuchend dastanden. Dann ging er dazwischen und lächelte: "Gut gemacht, ihr beiden! Den Gegner, wenn es nicht gerade ein Ork ist, besiegt man am besten mit Erschöpfung. Töten ist immer die letzte Variante. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Ich schätze, ich muss Thranduil fragen, ob ich seinen Sohn in meine Armee aufnehmen darf!" Er zwinkerte und ging weiter um zwei Soldaten eine Rüge zu erteilen.  
  
Aeriél wirkte äußerst verdutzt: "Seit wann ist Cenôvén so nachsichtig? Er hat doch noch keine einzige Trainingsstunde ohne mindestens ein Wort der Kritik vergehen lassen. Wirklich erstaunlich!"  
  
"Ich kenne Cenôvén nicht gut, genau genommen habe ich ihn erst eben kennen gelernt, aber ich finde ihn eigentlich sehr nett!"  
  
Sie lachte. Das Gefühl ihres Lachens strömte wunderbar warm durch Legolas' Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sie sich schon ein ganzes Leben kennen. Sie sah ihn fröhlich und gut gelaunt an: "Cenôvén ist auch nett aber eben auch sehr streng. Jedes Mal wenn ich in Lórien bin erteilt er mir Unterricht. Cenôvén hat eine wirklich liebliche und süße Tochter, sie ist etwas älter als ich. Mit ihr bin ich recht gut befreundet."  
  
Legolas blickte sie erstaunt an: "Das hört sich so an, als würdest du hier jeden einzelnen kennen!" Sie winkte ab und erklärte das für Unsinn. Dann schlug Aeriél vor, in die Küche und den Speisesaal für die Hochzeitsgäste zu gehen um ein Frühstück einzunehmen. Beide spazierten fröhlich vor sich hin singend oder summend in Richtung Küche.  
  
Als sie zu zweit eintraten entdeckte Legolas sofort seine Brüder und seinen Vater. Er zog Aeriél in Richtung ihres Tisches ganz oben im rechten Winkel zu den anderen. Dies sollte die königliche Herkunft der daran sitzenden hervorheben. Aeriél hielt Legolas zurück und flüsterte ihm ein wenig ängstlich und ständig umherguckend zu: "Ich will da nicht hin! Ich gehöre nicht zu den königlichen Elben und will kein Aufsehen erregen!" Legolas lächelte sie an und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Tisch: "Solange du mit mir zusammen bist wird sowieso keiner etwas sagen."  
  
Aeriél lächelte und boxte ihm in die Seite. Eine unausgesprochene Rüge wegen seiner Selbstgefälligkeit lag in ihren Augen. Er bemerkte es, beachtete es jedoch nicht und nahm sich vor, das später zu beantworten. Sílanell bemerkte Legolas, und nach einem zweiten Blick auch seine Begleitung, als erster. Er tippte seine Brüder an und winkte ihm. Aeriél grummelte neben ihm irgendetwas, was sich wie: "Soviel zu 'keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen'!", anhörte.  
  
Etwas entschiedener und schneller steuerte er seine Verwandten an. Als er Aeriél den letzten freien Stuhl neben seinem heran schob, bemerkte er das ungewöhnliche Interesse seiner Brüder an seiner neuen Freundin. Und sein Vater, wie immer die Etikette wahrend, tadelte ihn schließlich seiner Unhöflichkeit: "Du hast uns deine junge Begleiterin noch gar nicht vorgestellt!" erwähnte er fast wie beiläufig.  
  
Aeriél stand auf und wollte ihm schon die Hand reichen als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Unterarm spürte. Ihr Blick fuhr an dem Arm entlang und sah wie der Bruder, oder sie vermutete zumindest, dass es sein Bruder war, der ihnen vorhin zu gewunken hatte, leicht ihre Hand nach unten drückte, fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte und unter dem Tisch eine abwartende Geste machte. Sie verstand, dass Legolas auf für sie unverständliche Weise offenbar nicht so viel Ansehen bei seinem Vater genoss wie seine Brüder und das hier dazu da war sein Ansehen zu festigen. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht, sich ständig gegen so edle Geschöpfe wie seine Brüder es waren behaupten zu müssen. Sie beobachtete die Veränderung in Legolas' Augen ganz genau. Die Liebe in seinem Gesicht als er seine Brüder, insbesondere den, der sie angehalten hatte, angesehen hatte war gewichen als sein Vater diese Worte mit eindeutig hartem Unterton an ihn gerichtet hatte. "Aeriél, darf ich Euch meinen Vater Thranduil, den König des Düsterwaldes, vorstellen? Vater, dies ist Aeriél."  
  
Sie bemerkte äußerst erleichtert sein Verzicht auf sämtliche Titel ihrerseits. Sie verneigte sich respektvoll vor ihm: "Es ist mir eine Ehre Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, König Thranduil." Er nickte ein wenig pikiert und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die anderen Drei: "Ich darf euch meine Söhne vorstellen? Leagim, Calegaladh und Sílanell. Meinen jüngsten Spross Legolas scheint Ihr ja schon zu kennen. Dürfte ich euch nach eurem Titel fragen?"  
  
Sie verneigte sich erneut bevor er ihr bedeutete, sich zu setzen. Dann antwortete sie: "Die Gruppe, der ich angehöre, benutzt nicht gern Titel. Sie berauben uns der Nähe zu unserem Volk und anderer Wesen. Darum nennt mich bitte einfach nur Aeriél!"  
  
Während sie aßen, beugte sich Sílanell zu ihr hinüber: "Du musst das Verhalten meines Vaters entschuldigen! Er kennt eure Herkunft, er findet es nicht richtig, dass ihr umherzieht "wie Wilde", so hat er sich ausgedrückt. Aber meine Brüder und ich halten die Erilia für den schlichten Ausdruck eines Herzenswunschs, nämlich der Freiheit. Auch darfst du sein Verhalten gegenüber Legolas nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Er liebt ihn sehr, er liebt uns alle sehr aber er trauert und ich fürchte, er kann in Legolas nur das Kind seiner Frau sehen und nicht seinen Sohn, sein Fleisch und Blut. Er hat nicht die Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen.  
  
Andernfalls würde auch er sehen, was ich als Einziger aus dieser Familie wahrnehme. Aus meinem kleinen Bruder wird einmal ein großer Krieger und ein stolzer und gerechter Herrscher werden. Er ist dazu ausersehen großes zu tun und uralte Fehden beizulegen." Dies alles sagte er nicht ohne Stolz und sah seinen Bruder mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
  
Auch Aeriél wand sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Da sah sie für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich wovon Sílanell sprach. Sie sah Legolas auf einem Thron sitzen. Er war reifer und hübscher. Er war ein Ebenbild all des Stolzes und der Schönheit der Elben. Eines ihrer letzten Ebenbilder. Dann verblasste die Vision wieder. Legolas saß genauso da wie eben. Sie fragte flüsternd: "Aber warum behandelt er ihn denn nur so?"  
  
Sílanell wirkte sehr betrübt als er antwortete: "Unsere Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt. Ich glaube, mein Vater gibt ihm irgendwie die Schuld dafür. Er hat sie wirklich geliebt und muss erst darüber hinwegkommen, ehe er begreifen wird, dass am aller wenigsten Legolas daran Schuld ist. Er ist so ein gutes Wesen und hat so eine Behandlung wirklich nicht verdient. Er kämpft hart um seine Anerkennung und darf sich nie gehen lassen. Ständig ist er aufmerksam und lernt. Ich finde das erstaunlicher als vieles Anderes, was er vollbringen könnte!" Legolas schien gespürt zu haben, dass sie über ihn sprachen, denn sein Kopf wand sich ihnen zu und er sah leicht misstrauisch drein aber Aeriéls breites Lächeln schien ihn zu beruhigen denn er wand sich wieder seinem Teller zu. Sie aßen noch auf wobei sich Sílanell, Legolas und Aeriél fast ununterbrochen unterhielten. Dann stand die junge Elbin auf, verbeugte sich leicht vor Thranduil und den vier Prinzen und sagte, dass sie zu ihrem Volk müsse.  
  
Als sie außer Sichtweite war, fragte Calegaladh: "Und, Vater? Was haltet Ihr von ihr?"  
  
"Eine Erilia! Was soll ich von ihr schon halten als, dass was von vornherein klar war? Es ist eine Schande, dass es solche Wilden unter den Elben überhaupt gibt!"  
  
Legolas sah seinen Vater einen Moment lang stumm an. Dann legte er sein Besteck hin und sagte ruhig: "Du beurteilst sie, bevor du sie wirklich kennst. Aeriél ist sehr nett und versucht nur, ihre Freunde und ihre ganze Gruppe zusammen zu halten. Sie beschützt das Leben von vielen mit ihrem eigenen und schließlich kämpfen wir doch alle auf derselben Seite. Jeder, der urteilt bevor er kennt erscheint mir als nichts weiter denn dumm!"  
  
Thranduil wand seinen Kopf zu ihm. Mit einer leichten Geste bedeutete er ihm, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. In dem leeren Flur vor dem Speisesaal blieb der König stehen. Seine Augen blitzen und er schlug Legolas einmal hart ins Gesicht. Der Kopf des jungen Elbenprinzen wurde zur Seite geworfen. Blut lief aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel. "Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich so mit mir zu sprechen?", fauchte sein Vater und er hieb ihm in den Bauch. Legolas krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Er wollte sich wieder aufrichten aber er schaffte es nur so weit, dass er gerade die Schuhspitzen Thranduils sehen konnte. Dieser wand sich einfach ab und ging. Legolas versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, doch wieder einmal bewies er, nicht so wie seine Brüder zu sein. Er lies sich nach hinten fallen, lehnte sich keuchend an eine Säule und schloss die Augen. Er hörte wie sich die Türen zum Saal öffneten und wieder zufielen. Jemand hockte sich vor ihn. Vorsichtig öffnete Legolas die Augen. Sílanell sah ihn mitleidig an. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Legolas lies zu, dass er ihn nach oben zog. Als er wieder auf den Beinen stand, sah er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht und sagte: " Ich möchte doch nur, dass Vater auch auf mich einmal stolz ist! Nur du stehst immer zu mir. Calegaladh und Leagim scheinen mich zu mögen, doch meistens wenn sie das Wort an mich richten, tun sie es um mit mir zu schimpfen. Du bist der Einzige, der auch einmal Lob für mich hat. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde!" Der ältere Prinz strich ihm eine Strähne seiner blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht: "Vater behandelt dich nur so, weil du deiner Mutter so ähnlich siehst. Er ist über ihren Tod noch immer nicht hinweg. Ich glaube sogar, dich achtet und liebt er mehr als uns andere drei zusammen, nur kann er es wegen seiner Trauer nicht zeigen. Ihr werdet schon wieder zueinander finden!" "Warum bin ich nur nicht wie du, Sílanell?" "Aber das bist du doch ganz tief in dir drin! Dir wird das Leben sehr viel mehr Prüfungen und Leiden auferlegen als mir. Aus ihnen wirst du, wenn du standhaft und stark bleibst, als ein König unter Bettlern hervorgehen. Du wirst deinen Weg finden, Legolas!", antwortete er ihm lächelnd. "Bist du sicher?", fragte der junge Elb, nicht sicher ob er nun ängstlich oder beruhigt sein sollte. Sein Bruder sah ihn voller Zuversicht an und nickte. Sílanell sah den Gang hinunter, in dem sein Vater verschwunden war und murmelte traurig: "Er hat sich so verändert!" Damit wand er sich von Legolas ab und ging eine Treppe in Richtung Bibliothek entlang. Der Elb sah ihm nach bis er seinem Blickfeld entschwand.  
  
Später, fast schon am Abend, saß er traurig auf dem Baum, wo er schon am Morgen die Kämpfer beobachtet hatte. Ihm ging so vieles durch den Kopf. Sílanell hatte Visionen der Zukunft, Calegaladh sah Bewegungen bevor sie stattfanden und war daher der beste Kämpfer weit und breit, Leagim erinnerte sich an alles, was er einmal sah und er, Legolas, konnte nichts von alle dem und auch nichts anderes besonders gut. Er war einfach ein Elb unter vielen während seine Brüder eindeutig königlich waren. Vor ihnen verbeugte sich jeder wenn sie vorbei kamen, doch Legolas musste oft sogar um Durchlass kämpfen. Er würde viel dafür geben, Sílanells Gabe zu besitzen, denn sie erschien ihm als die Begehrenswerteste.  
  
Auf einmal bemerkte er, wie jemand sich sanft auf dem Ast niederließ. Überrascht drehte er sich um. Hinter ihm saß Aeriél und sah ihn vorsichtig an.  
  
Sie kroch gewandt weiter zu ihm vor und sah ihn vorsichtig an. " Das wollte ich nicht!", sagte sie leise und selbst für einen Elben nur schwer verständlich.  
  
Legolas hatte sich wieder umgedreht und blickte zum Himmel empor: "Was wolltest du nicht?"  
  
Sie lies betreten den Kopf hängen: "Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommst. Es tut mir leid!"  
  
Der Prinz lächelte: "Das braucht es nicht.", er wand sich wieder zu ihr um. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie mein Vater reagieren würde! Warum sollte er sich auch ändern?" Der letzte Satz hörte sich verbitterter an als Legolas vorgehabt hatte und er senkte ein wenig beschämt den Kopf.  
  
Noch leiser als eben schon fuhr sie fort: "Ich hab euch beobachtet. Ich hab gesehen, wie dein Vater dich geschlagen hat. Ich wollte schon zu dir und dir helfen, aber da ist dein Bruder gekommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde stören und bin gegangen."  
  
Ihm schoss die Röte in die Wangen als er das hörte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber es war ihm unangenehm, dass Aeriél das gesehen hatte. Trotzdem erwiderte er erneut: "Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun, Aeriél. Wenn überhaupt jemand daran Schuld war, dann ich aber du nun wirklich als letzte!"  
  
Sie schien endlich beruhigt zu sein denn sie schwang sich auf den Ast neben seinem und sah ebenfalls zum Himmel empor. "Ich liebe die Sterne! Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie einmal von Tol Eressear aus betrachten!"  
  
"Vielleicht werden wir sie beide irgendwann von dort aus sehen!" "Nein, mein Weg wird mich nicht nach Tol Eressear führen. Leider niemals!"  
  
Legolas sah sie erschrocken an: "Aber warum denn nicht?"  
  
Über das Gesicht der jungen Elbe huschte ein trauriges Lächeln: "Irgendwann werde ich dir sicher diese Geschichte erzählen aber noch ist dieser Tag nicht gekommen. Habe Geduld." Sie wand sich wieder dem Himmel zu. Lange betrachteten beide nur das funkelnde Firmament.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, fragte Legolas leise: "Kannst du mir beibringen, wie ihr, du und Sílanell, das mit dem sehen macht?" Überrascht wand sie sich zu ihm um: "Du willst lernen wie man in die Zukunft sieht? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du weist, dass ich das kann!"  
  
Beschämt sah er zu Boden: "Es ist bestimmt nicht möglich, zu sehen, wenn man nicht dafür geschaffen wurde." Sie lehnte sich von ihrem Ast zu ihm herüber und legte ihre Hand auf die seine.  
  
Sie bewegte die Lippen nicht aber in seinem Kopf hallte ihre Stimme wieder: Möglich ist, an was du fest glaubst. Zu sehen und zu hören wie ich bedeutet, Kind und Erwachsen zugleich zu sein. Nur die kindliche Reinheit allein lässt dich auf deine und die inneren Stimmen anderer hören. Nur wenn du junges Lernen und altes Denken vereinst, siehst du, was vielen verborgen bleibt.  
  
Zweifel stand in Legolas' Augen als er sie erneut ansah.  
  
Erneut in Worten, die jeder hörte der ihnen lauschen würde instruiere sie ihn: "Suche nach einem kleinen Punkt in dir, der sich danach sehnt wieder ein kleines Kind zu sein. Suche nach einem Teil, der wieder unbeschwert lachen und träumen möchte!"  
  
Der junge Prinz schloss die Augen: "Diesen Teil zu suchen ist nicht schwer. Er ist direkt unter meiner Haut und ist mein tiefstes Inneres!"  
  
Aeriél lächelte: "Nun suche, wo du noch jemanden findest, der diesen Punkt in sich trägt. Sobald du tief in dir drin deinen Frieden hast, kannst du ihn so mit anderen teilen."  
  
Legolas hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen aber ein Lachen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus: "Ja, da ist etwas! Irgendetwas ist da!"  
  
Das bin ich!  
  
Der Prinz öffnete die Augen wieder: "Und wie kann ich nun sehen oder so sprechen?"  
  
"Habe Geduld! Ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, dass du an einem Tag überhaupt soviel schaffst! Diese Gabe der Elben zu erlernen ist anstrengend und schwierig. So etwas braucht Zeit!" Sie sah zum Himmel und erschrak fast: "Wir saßen solange hier oben, dass es schon wieder das Abendbankett gibt."  
  
Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger und möchte meinen Vater nicht wieder treffen."  
  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Heute Mittag ist die Gesandtschaft aus Bruchtal eingetroffen. Herr Elrond und seine Söhne und seine Tochter. Dieses Essen ist ihre Begrüßung. Vielleicht wird es Elrond als Beleidigung ansehen, wenn du nicht anwesend bist."  
  
Legolas schüttelte pessimistisch den Kopf: "Er wird mein Fehlen nicht einmal bemerken!"  
  
Aeriél schien angesichts dieser Bemerkung fast wütend zu werden: "Nichts da! Du kommst jetzt mit." Damit stieg sie behänd wieder hinunter und zog den Elb hinterher.  
  
Tatsächlich passierte im Festsaal angekommen eigentlich gar nichts. Auf dem Weg hatten sie abgesprochen, dass sie sich jeweils an die Tische ihrer Zugehörigkeit setzen würden. Das hieß, Aeriél würde zu den anderen Erilia gehen und Legolas zu seiner Familie. Aeriél gab zwar zu bedenken, sie fühle sich nicht wohl dabei, ihn mit einem Schlamassel allein zu lassen, welches irgendwo mit ihre Schuld war. Legolas erwiderte einfach, es sei erstens nicht ihre Schuld, dass er mal wieder falsches Vertrauen in seinen Vater gesetzt habe und zweitens werde er sich schon gegen seinen Vater verteidigen können. Sie war immer noch skeptisch gewesen aber sie hatte den verletzten Stolz in den Augen des jungen Prinzen funkeln sehen und nachgegeben.  
  
Jetzt sah sie von dem langen Tisch direkt in der Mitte des Saals zu dem erhobenen Podest. Dort saßen die hohe Herrin Galadriel und der Herr Celeborn, neben ihnen konnte sie Elronds Tochter Arwen und ihre Brüder Elladan und Elrohir ausmachen, auch Thranduil mit seinen Söhnen saß friedlich am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Glorfindel, einem Elbenfürsten und engem Vertrauten Elronds. Nur Elrond selbst fehlte. Sie sah sich überall im Raum um, entdeckte zahlreiche hohe Elben doch der Herr Bruchtals war nicht darunter. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso, aber sie wollte ihm auch gar nicht begegnen. Ebenso wenig wollte sie, dass dieses Essen vorbei ging denn danach würde sie noch eine traurige Pflicht erfüllen müssen. Doch immer, was man nicht erreichen möchte kommt doppelt so schnell. So schien ihr das Bankett kaum drei Minuten lang gewesen zu sein während es fast drei Stunden gedauert hatte.  
  
Nun stand sie in einem geschlossenen Pavillon und hielt einen Stein in der hohlen Hand. Der Pavillon war eine Gedenkstätte für die im Krieg gefallenen Elben. Er wurde von wunderschön verzierten Säulen getragen. In seiner Mitte stand ein Brunnen mit Kristallklarem Wasser. Die Wände waren in einem dunklen Blau gestrichen, so dunkel, dass es fast schwarz war. Dennoch war es hier niemals finster, denn von der gewölbten Decke herunter funkelten hunderte von Edelsteinen in Form der am Himmel stehenden Sternbilder. Jeder dieser Kristalle hatte einmal einem großen Krieger gehört. Die Überlebenden waren nach der Schlacht über die Ebene gegangen und hatten ihnen die Ketten abgenommen.  
  
Die Elben waren zu tief mit ihnen verbunden gewesen um sie einfach seelenlos irgendwo einzubuddeln oder ihnen hunderte von Grabkammern zu bauen. So hatten sie beschlossen diese Helden zu dem zu machen, was die Elben am meisten liebten und am höchsten ehrten. Zu Sternen.  
  
Aeriél schob nun vorsichtig eine Leiter an das eine Ende der Stätte. Oben angelangt nahm sie den Kristall, der vorher einen Tag in dem Wasser des Brunnens gelegen hatte, und befestigte ihn an dem von einem Steinmetz hineingeschlagenen Loch. Für einen Moment schienen alle anderen Steine zu verblassen und nur dieser wurde vom Schein des Wassers getroffen und reflektierte es tausendfach in alle Richtungen. Dann waren wieder die wunderschönen Muster in immer anderem Rhythmus an den Wänden zu sehen. Das Spiel aus Farbe, Licht und Magie faszinierte sie immer aufs Neue doch es stimmte sie trauriger als alles andere in Mittelerde. Sie stieg wieder hinunter und gedachte dem Freund, dem dieser Stein gehört hatte und den sie nun für immer verloren hatte.  
  
"So ist denn wieder einer dahin geschieden.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Wohlbekannt war sie ihr. Die Stimme gehörte Elrond.  
  
"Ja, wieder habe ich einen verloren." Erst nachdem sie diese Worte gesprochen hatte wand sie sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Herren um.  
  
"Deine Eltern wollten nur ein Leben in Sicherheit und ohne Tod für dich. In Imladris wähnten sie dich sicher und verließen es wieder. Doch deine Bestimmung und die unaufhörliche Jagd auf dich machten es für mich und meine Helfer unmöglich, dich zu beschützen. Als dann auch noch deine Eltern im Kampf starben, begannst du, dir deine Gefahr selbst zu suchen. Wir wollten dich zurück halten doch niemand vermag sich deinem starken Willen zu widersetzten wenn du diesen auf ihn richtest. So zogst du aus. Du bist Herrin derer geworden, die keine Heimat mehr haben. Du beschützt sie und liebst sie. Sie sind zu deiner Familie geworden und du zu einer lebenden Legende. Du hättest das alles nicht tragen müssen und du musst es auch jetzt nicht."  
  
Aeriél schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und wand sich wieder dem künstlichen Sternenhimmel zu: "Mir wurde macht gegeben, die ich nie wollte. Doch nun habe ich das Vertrauen vieler auf mir und ich möchte keinen von ihnen enttäuschen auch wenn mir dadurch irgendwann der Tod drohen wird." Sie blickte auf ihre Hände und fuhr dann erneut herum: "Elrond, was soll ich denn tun? Ich fühle mich meiner Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Meine Freunde sterben, einer nach dem anderen lassen sie mich allein. Wie soll ich diese Pflicht bewältigen wenn ich nicht einmal meine Freunde retten kann?"  
  
Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Eine eher ungewöhnliche Geste für den sonst so kühlen Herren Bruchtals: "Nie hat Eru uns fehl geleitet. Du bist was du bist. In vielen steckt die Kunst zu vollbringen, was du tun sollst tief in ihnen drin, doch nur in dir steckt auch die Macht dazu. Ob du sie willst oder nicht, sie ist dir gegeben."  
  
"Es macht mich einsam. Ich habe Freunde in meinen Reihen doch manchen gegenüber verhallte ich mich nur freundlich. Ich lasse sie nicht mehr an mich heran denn sie alle sterben so bald. Selbst wenn sie überleben werden sie mich ja doch nie verstehen. Ich trage eine Bürde die ich mit niemandem Teilen kann. Selbst von tausenden von Freunden umgeben, bin ich in meinem tiefsten Herzensgrunde einsam." Die sanfte Stimme des Elben erwiderte in fast belehrendem Ton: "Du trägst Macht in dir. Macht zu besitzen bedeutet einsam zu sein."  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie an den jungen Elbenprinzen denken. Ihm fühlte sie sich wirklich verbunden. Er war so offen und ehrlich, dass sie schon jetzt das Gefühl hatte ihn so gut zu kennen wie er sich selbst, obwohl sie ihn erst Gestern das erste Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Als könne er Gedanken lesen antwortete der Herr von Bruchtal: "Auch der Prinz hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und es ist keine geringe. Ihr seid verwandte Seelen. Du wirst dein Leben wohl nicht so allein fristen müssen wie ich."  
  
Langsam sah die junge Elbe nach seinen Worten auf: "Herr Elrond?", begann sie zaghaft, "Ihr könnt in die Zukunft sehen, sehr viel besser als ich oder irgend jemand anders. Sagt, Legolas.er hat doch solche Probleme mit seinem Vater. Werden sie denn je wieder zueinander finden?"  
  
Der ältere Elb lächelte und antwortete ihr: "Es wird lange dauern bis der Tod eines so wundervollen Wesens wie Legolas' Mutter vergessen ist doch selbst die fremdesten Seelen haben in ihrem tiefsten Inneren eine Gemeinsamkeit. Und findet der Vater wieder zu seinem Sohn so wird er niemals wieder verloren gehen." Sie reichte Elrond die Hand und erwiderte: "Ich danke euch. Trotz, dass ich euch manchmal respektlos behandelt habe, seid ihr mir zu einem zweiten Vater geworden. Euer Rat scheint mir zu helfen egal was ich auf dem Herzen habe." Von einem plötzlichen Gefühl getrieben umarmte sie Elrond fest. Dann verlies sie den Pavillon.  
-----------------------  
  
1: Mündig werden Elben etwa im Alter von 100 Jahren(soweit ich das in Erinnerung hab). Legolas' Alter entspricht also, nur inetwa, dem eines 15- 16jährigen. 


	2. Kapitel 2 Aufbruch

Kapitel 2- Aufbruch  
  
An einem Morgen dann, kam der Tag den Legolas so gefürchtet hatte. Die Hochzeit war vorbei. Die Gäste zerstreuten sich wieder und auch sein Vater und seine Brüder würden abreisen. Und natürlich würden sie ihn mitnehmen. Auch die kleine Gruppe der Erilia, die ja eigentlich nur zum Schutz der Braut, und weil Aeriél eine Freundin von ihr war, hier gewesen sind, machte sich in den letzten Tagen eifrig ans Packen. Es war also doch nur eine kurze Zukunftslose Freundschaft gewesen und wenn sich heute ihre Wege trennen würden, musste er sie vergessen. Wieder würde er einsam in Düsterwald sein und der einzige an seiner Seite wäre ein viel älterer Bruder für den er am Ende ja doch nur ein Klotz am Bein war. Sílanell half ihm und riet ihm wenn er Rat brauchte aber oft fühlte sich Legolas wie ein Störfaktor wo er auch hinging. Bei Aeriél war er das erste Mal etwas anderes gewesen. Etwas Gleichwertiges. Sicher, sie stand schon länger auf eigenen Beinen, sie regierte bereits über eine unabhängige Gruppe und war bei so ziemlich allen Elben hochgeschätzt, auch wenn das gerade auf seinen Vater nicht zutraf. Trotzdem war er in ihrer Gegenwart immer er selbst. Er brauchte sich nie verstellen, hatte nie das Gefühl etwas wieder gut machen zu müssen und er war einfach gerne mit ihr zusammen. Bei ihr konnte er lachen, scherzen und herum albern soviel er wollte ohne von einem Vater oder Leagim und Calegaladh angezählt zu werden. Es hatte sich unbeschreiblich gut angefühlt jemanden zu haben, dem man alles anvertrauen konnte. Aber diese kurze Zeit war heute vorbei.  
  
Diener befestigten ihr letztes Gepäck an den ausnahmsweise aufgeschnallten Sätteln und versorgten ihre Tiere. Legolas' eigenes Tier war ein schöner weißer Hengst. Er hieß Leithian und begleitete ihn nun schon seit Jahren als treuer Gefährte. Neben ihm fütterte Sílanell seine Stute Anarríma und auch der Rest von ihnen kümmerte sich um die Tiere oder half den Dienern. Legolas beschäftigte sich nur halbherzig mit seinem Tier und versuchte die ganze Zeit trotz seiner geringen Größe über die Köpfe der anderen zu spähen. Nirgendwo war auch nur eine einzige Strähne rotes Haar zu sehen. Frustriert seufzend gab er schließlich auf und kontrollierte lieber noch einmal die Sattelgurte und sein Gepäck.  
  
Als er gerade mit seiner Inspektion fertig war begann ein Vogel zu singen. Legolas hätte ja nicht genauer hingehört aber ihm kam sowohl die Melodie als auch die Tonlage bekannt vor. Langsam wand er den Blick zu dem Mallorn unter dem er stand. Tatsächlich. Dort oben auf einem Ast saß sie. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie entdeckt hatte und winkte ihn zu sich. Vorsichtig schlich er sich vom Abreisegeschehen fort und kletterte an der, der Lichtung abgewandten Seite behänd nach oben. Oben angelangt setzte er sich hinter sie und meinte ruhig: "Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest dich nicht mehr von mir verabschieden wollen." Aeriél drehte sich empört um: "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"  
  
Der Elbenprinz zuckte mit den schultern und lächelte sie an: "Hauptsache du bist doch noch einmal da."  
  
"Aber wozu brauchst du mich denn? Einfach nur zum Rumsitzen?" Er erwiderte nichts und Aeriél hatte auch nichts hinzu zu fügen.  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der sie beide ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten, sagte Legolas auf einmal: "Danke!"  
  
"Wofür?" Er sah lächelnd zu seinen Geschwistern und seinem Vater: "Für viele Dinge. Danke dafür, dass du in den letzten Tagen immer für mich da warst, danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, egal, was ich auch auf dem Herzen hatte, danke, dass du mir ein Stück meiner Selbstachtung wieder gegeben hast, danke, dass ich mit dir lachen durfte, was ich sonst nie kann, danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, ich selbst zu sein und nicht irgendein Idealbild, danke, dass du mich an der Freiheit in deinem Herzen hast teilhaben lassen und am allermeisten danke ich dir dafür, dass du einfach für eine kurze Zeit mir ein echter Freund warst wie ich ihn noch nie hatte."  
  
Einen Moment sah sie ihn schweigend an, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber und umarmte ihn. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, standen ihr Tränen in den Augen: "Wenn du jemals die Hilfe der Erilia brauchst werden wir für dich da sein. Ich bete zu Eru, dass wir uns noch einmal wieder sehen mögen." Sie wollte sich schon wieder an den Abstieg machen doch schnell packte er ihre Hand:  
  
"Warte! Ich möchte dir noch etwas schenken." Einen Moment nestelte er an dem Kragen seiner Tunika, dann hielt er eine silberne Kette in den Händen, an der ein wunderschöner Anhänger hing. "Sie hat einmal meiner Mutter gehört. Nun möchte ich sie dir geben als Dank, dass du für mich da warst. Vergiss mich nicht!" Er legte sie ihr vorsichtig um den Hals.  
  
Aeriél sah ihn noch einmal still an, dann sagte sie: "Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Legolas!" Und sie entschwand seinem Blick. Einen Moment noch saß er still und in Gedanken versunken da, dann wand er sich schnell um und kletterte so rasch wie es ihm möglich war wieder zurück auf den Boden.  
  
Wieder auf der Lichtung gab sein Vater, sobald er seinen Sohn bemerkt hatte, das Zeichen zur Abreise und die knapp unter 100 Elben setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Legolas genoss es immer in der Natur zu sein. Der Duft, der Wind, die Luft und die Geräusche zogen ihn jedes Mal wie magisch in die Wildnis. Auch wenn er jetzt gezwungen war langsam zu reiten und der höfischen Etikette getreu zu handeln, konnte er seine innere Freude kaum zügeln. Sein Blick galt die ganze Zeit der weiten Ebene und keinen einzigen warf er auf den vor ihnen liegenden Weg. Wenn er sich umwand, sah er noch weit in der Ferne die Bergkette des südlichen Nebelgebirges. Der Weg zwischen Lórien und dem Grünwald war nicht weit doch hatten sie beschlossen, eine Weile dem Ostufer des Anduins zu folgen, denn seit dem Fall des Dunklen war ein Schatten in den südlichen Teil ihres geliebten Waldes eingezogen und die Elben mieden ihn. So würden sie erst an der alten Furt in den Schutz des Waldes gelangen.  
  
Legolas dachte noch immer über ihren Weg nach, denn ihm erschien der Umweg zur Furt unnötig. Womit er auch Recht hatte, denn hätten sie diesen Weg nicht gewählt, wären sie schon früher auf den Dunklen in ihrem Reich gestoßen und vieles wäre anders gekommen. Sílanell ritt neben ihm und drehte sich immer und immer wieder zu den bereits ein Stück entfernten Grenzen des goldenen Waldes um. Einmal jedoch wand er sich gar nicht mehr um sondern starrte mit offenem Mund zurück. Durch das Verhalten seines Bruders und Hufgetrappel in der Ferne neugierig geworden, drehte auch Legolas sich um. Bei ihm wiederholte sich die Reaktion des Älteren. Hinter ihm ritten ungefähr fünfzig Elben in silber- blauen Mänteln im Galopp in Richtung der Ebene des Celebrants. Sie alle hatten weiße Tiere ausgenommen die Person an der Spitze. Sie ritt einen starken und schönen schwarzen Hengst. Sicher war es beeindruckend eine so große Schar galoppieren zu sehen doch an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nur dieses eine schwarze Pferd hielt ihren Blick. Legolas war sich nicht sicher doch wenn seine Augen ihn nicht völlig im Stich gelassen hatten, so würde er sagen dies sei eines der Mearas. Der Pferdefürsten und der Herren aller Rassen. Wer ein solches Tier mit sich führt, der muss tatsächlich von den Hohen gesandt sein. Sílanell stieß ihm in die Rippen: "Der Auszug der Erilia. Beeindruckend nicht wahr? An der Ebene werden sie sich trennen und in ihren eigenen Bereichen die Leute aus dem Untergrund heraus beschützen. Das ist es, was sie sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben und darum verstehe ich Vaters Abneigung nicht. Sie beschützen die Reisenden vor Gefahren wie Orktrupps. Viele haben dabei ihr Leben gelassen und nicht zuletzt beschützten sie auch uns."  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern: "Vielleicht ist es einfach, weil sie nicht den Regeln eines festen Reiches folgen. Wahrscheinlich sind sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr als Gesetzlose und, dass ausgerechnet jemand wie Aeriél sie anführt wird es nicht besser machen."  
  
Sílanell lächelte: "Mir scheint, du hattest in den letzten Tagen Gelegenheit, Vater besser kennen zu lernen."  
  
Legolas blickte finster drein und grummelte: "Ja, in letzter Zeit hat er dreimal soviel rumgebrüllt wie sonst."  
  
Mitfühlend legte ihm der Ältere die Hand auf die Schulter: "Das liegt nicht an dir. Du tust alles um Wertschätzung zu erringen und bist doch nicht aufdringlich. Aber du weißt doch auch, dass Mutter in Lórien starb. Hier muss er sich schrecklich deutlich an sie erinnert fühlen. Sie wurde als eine der wenigsten Leagel in der Halle des goldenen Waldes geehrt. Ada[1] war dort."  
  
"Du erinnerst dich doch noch an Mutter. Erzähl mir von ihr!"  
  
"Willst du wirklich, dass ich das tue?"  
  
"Ja, ihr alle scheint ständig an sie zu denken. Sie scheint in euren Köpfen immer an eurer Seite zu sein, doch ich weiß nichts über sie!"  
  
Er sah nach vorn, wo man weit und breit nur Wiesen und Felder sah, doch sein Blick schien nicht auf das Hier und Jetzt gerichtet zu sein, sondern in etwas weit Zurückliegendes zu sehen: "Ich bin der jüngste, der drei älteren Prinzen unseres Waldlandreiches. Ich bin etwas mehr als vierzig Jahre älter als du doch auch ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so gut, wie ich das einmal konnte. Das, was ich noch weiß jedoch, möchte ich mit dir teilen.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch an einen Tag als ich noch sehr jung war. Draußen im Wald und an seinen Grenzen waren Orks eingedrungen. Vater hatte die gesamte Garde zusammengerufen und kämpfte mit ihnen an der Front um uns, sein Volk und seine Familie, zu beschützen. Leagim war mit ihm. Wir hörten Schreie und Schwertergeklirr. Ich bekam Angst um Vater und Leagim und begann zu weinen. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich. In dem Moment hatte ich zum ersten Mal eine Vision. Ich sah sie sterben. Ich war völlig geschockt und bin zusammengezuckt als ich sie tot gesehen habe. Mutter hat es gemerkt und mich nur traurig angelächelt. Nach einiger Zeit meinte sie dann: "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir die schwere Bürde dieser schwierigen Gabe auferlegt habe. Mein Leben lang sah ich meine Freunde sterbe und durfte es ihnen nicht sagen, weil das den Lauf der Geschichte hätte verändern können." Viele sagten früher, in ihr sei eine der Maia zurück in sterbliche Lande gekommen so schön und auch mächtig war sie. Sie wussten nicht wie Recht sie hatten. Genauso schön und genauso traurig."  
  
"Wie fühlt es sich an eine Vision zu haben?", fragte Legolas mit spürbarer Bedrückung.  
  
"Es ist, als würde man tausend Tode auf einmal sterben. Ich war der Einzige, der nach ihrem Tod nicht geweint hat. Ich glaube, sie war froh aus dem Leben scheiden zu können und diese Qual endlich abzulegen. Sie hatte, denke ich, schon lange vor, sich auf den Weg zu Mandos Hallen zu begeben doch als sie dann ihr viertes Kind, dich, erwartete wollte sie es dann doch noch zu Ende bringen. Dass Vater so auf ihr Dahinscheiden reagieren würde, hatte sie nicht eingeplant. Und ich verstehe ihn auch nicht ganz. Er hat auf Erden noch immer den Glanz, die Schönheit und in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Ebenbild von ihr. Dich! Doch ausgerechnet du wirst von ihm wie der letzte Dreck behandelt."  
  
Von der Aussage, dass er eigentlich genauso wie seine Mutter sei, schien er nicht viel zu halten: "Wenn sie tatsächlich so wundervoll war, wie du sagst, dann kann ich nicht wie sie sein. Sieh mich doch an! Ich bin klein, mager, dumm und ungeschickt! Wie kann so jemand das Ebenbild einer Elbe wie ihr sein?"  
  
Sílanell sah ihm streng in die Augen: "Wenn ich in dein Herz schaue, so sehe ich dort das hellste Licht, das ich je sah. Du warst nie in der Gedenkhalle, in der ihr Stein ist. Er funkelt ebenso hell, wenn dein Herz nicht sogar heller ist! Du bist längst nicht so klein und störend wie Vater dich glauben lässt. Habe Achtung vor dir selbst. Das Licht in dir wird den Weg an die Oberfläche finden, bist du dir ihm nur bewusst! So glaub doch endlich an dich!" Er warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, den Legolas nicht zu deuten vermochte, und ritt an die Spitze des Zuges.  
  
Lange Zeit trottete sein Pferd einfach am Ende des Zuges dahin, denn das kluge Tier spürte, dass mit seinem Reiter und Freund nicht alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Tatsächlich war Legolas tief in Gedanken versunken. Er erinnerte sich an die so schönen letzten Tage im goldenen Wald.  
  
Jeden Abend kurz nach der Abendmahlzeit und zwischen der ersten Nachtwachenablösung hatten sie auf dem Mallorn gesessen, auf dem sie sich getroffen hatten. Einmal hatte Legolas gemeint, dass es vielleicht gut wäre, hier etwas zum sitzen aufzubauen weil sie eh so oft hier waren. Und tatsächlich hatten sie nur wenig später Material beschafft und sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Noch ein bisschen später war hier eine Art kleines Häuschen fertig gewesen. Es war nicht sehr viel mehr als ein Boden mit auf vier Pfeilern an jeder Ecke aufgestütztem runden Dach aber sie hatten es angemalt und es hatte den beiden gefallen. Außerdem hatte es völlig ausgereicht. Wenn sie die Anonymität, die sie beide so verfolgte hinter sich lassen wollten. Aeriél war immer von ihren Freunden umgeben doch sie schätze die Einsamkeit mehr, denn in ihr Herz schien ja doch keiner sehen zu können, hatte sie Legolas einmal gesagt. Legolas selbst kam sich immer nur wie ein Beobachter der perfekten Familie vor: Ein Vater, der von seinen drei fantastischen und talentierten Söhnen respektiert wird, redet mit ihnen in trautem Familienleben. Legolas sprach nie mit, wenn er schon etwas zu sagen hatte dann wurde es hinterher von seinem Vater so lange auseinander genommen, bis er da doch noch etwas Negatives fand. Alle seine Brüder waren nicht damit einverstanden, das hatte er in ihren Gesichtern gesehen, doch Leagim und Calegaladh schwiegen und auch Sílanell beschützte ihn nicht immer weil ihm das gar nicht möglich war.  
  
Einmal war er vom Abendessen davon gerannt und hatte sich in ihren kleinen Unterschlupf gesetzt. Er hatte einfach nur noch allein sein wollen, doch als dann Aeriél still neben ihm auftauchte, machte ihm das trotzdem nichts aus. Es war praktisch als hätte sich nur ein Teil von ihm dazu begeben.  
  
Sie hatte einen kleinen Beutel bei sich gehabt, den sie neben ihm abstellte und sich dann zu ihm auf die Kante setzte um die Beine baumeln zu lassen. Aus dem Päckchen strömte der süße Duft von frischen Lembas und Miruvor.  
  
Als sie bemerkte wie sein Gesicht sich dem Packen zuwandte, lächelte sie: "Du bist beim Essen hinausgerannt bevor du etwas zu dir genommen hast. Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Hunger haben."  
  
"Danke! Den hatte ich tatsächlich. Schon die letzten paar Tage bin ich nicht in den Speisesaal gegangen und hab mich auch so vor Zusammenkünften mit der Familie, ins besondere bei den Mahlzeiten, herum gemogelt." Er hatte in den Beutel gegriffen "Hm, wo hast du denn die her? Das sind doch garantiert keine Restbestände."  
  
"Ich hab einen meiner Freunde gebeten, mir die beste tragbare Mahlzeit zu besorgen, die er finden kann."  
  
Er hatte sie argwöhnisch von der Seite besehen. Als sie es bemerkt hatte war sie in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und hatte ihm versichert, dass das ganz und gar nicht verboten gewesen war.  
  
Er vertraute ihr darum hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Während er sich über die Lembas hergemacht hatte fragte er: "Hilfst du mir heute wieder? Wenn ja, kannst du mir dann erklären wozu ich die Augen schließen muss?"  
  
Aeriél hatte ihr Brot sinken gelassen und, wenn ihn nicht alles getäuscht hatte, hatte sie ihn beinahe wütend angesehen: "Glaubst du denn nur Augen können sehen, nur der Mund kann sprechen? Oh, nein! Zieh dich nach innen zurück! Was siehst du?"  
  
Völlig irritiert hatte er geantwortet: "Nichts!"  
  
Sie hatte ihre Hände auf seine gelegt und vor seinen Augen war ein Feuerwerk aus Farben erschienen. Daraus hatten sich Bilder geformt. Immer waren es nur Fetzen eines Ganzen gewesen. Schreiende Frauen, metzelnde Orks, wilde Menschen, dunkle Krieger, Nazgûl, Gefangene, er hatte gesehen wie sich eine wunderbar grüne Landschaft mit kleinwüchsigen Bewohnern in ein brennendes Braun verwandelte aber zu letzt hatte er noch ein Bild gesehen, dass ihn mehr erschüttert hatte: Aeriél lag in einem dunklen engen Verlies. Es war moderig und feucht. Kein einziger Lichtstrahl fiel hinein denn draußen auf dem Gang gab es kein Licht und die Zelle hatte keine Fenster. Sie selbst war mit Eisenketten an den Händen an die Wand gefesselt. Auf vermodertem Stroh sitzend und halb da liegend, schien sie nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein zu sein. Ihr Körper war von Wunden, Striemen und Rissen geradezu übersäht. Viele davon hatten sich entzündet und schickten Wundfieber durch all ihre Venen. Die Haut, schon immer war sie blass gewesen aber jetzt war sie totenfahl. Die Lippen aufgesprungen, die Augen von Blut verklebt, die Haare vor Dreck kaum noch zu erkennen und das einst feine Kleid zerrissen sah sie für ihn doch noch immer wie eine Königin aus. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch sie hatte für ihn immer noch diese Stärke und Güte, für die er sie bewunderte.  
  
Dann rissen die Bilder jäh ab. Er hörte ihre Stimme und sah dabei dieses schreckliche Bild vor sich: "Nein. Du siehst nicht nichts. Du siehst nur nicht so, wie du es gewohnt bist. Wenn du die Augen geschlossen hältst, sieht dein Herz für dich. Du musst nur lernen, auch zu erkennen, was es dir schickt. Lass dein Herz die Arbeit deiner Augen und Lippen tun." Ihre Stimme hatte sich dann wieder sanft und lieblich wie immer angehört. So wie immer war ihm wieder einmal klar geworden, wie sehr er ihr schon nach so wenigen Tagen vertraute. Freundschaften, so hatte er immer gedacht, waren etwas, das aus der Zeit entsprang, etwas, das aus langer Erfahrung und gemeinsam durchstandenen Bürden entsprang. Lange hatte er nur lockere Freundschaften in seiner Heimat gehabt weil es ihm nicht wichtig war. Was er sonst nicht einmal bei den Elben seiner Heimat gefunden hatte, kam ihm nun so Lebensnotwendig wie die Atemluft und das Licht vor. Er war der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nachgekommen.  
  
Er war irgendwie für einen Moment an einem völlig anderen Ort gewesen. Tief in sich drinnen. Legolas fühlte, dass er seinem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen war. Zaghaft rief er: "Aeriél?" Erstaunt bemerkte der junge Prinz, dass er nicht wirklich gerufen hatte. Nur seine Gedanken waren gereist.  
  
"Ja, du bist fast soweit, Legolas. Noch kannst du nur mit Leuten reden, die das auch können doch schon bald wirst du es beherrschen und dann wird es dich auch weniger Kraft kosten.", antwortete ihm ihre Stimme.  
  
Tatsächlich spürte der Elb wie ihm die Glieder schwer wurden. Er ging fast bewusst zurück in die wirkliche Welt. Müdigkeit fraß an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins und er lehnte sich kraftlos an den Baumstamm hinter ihm.  
  
Aeriél lächelte als sie sah wie seine Augen einen geistesabwesenden Ausdruck annahmen und er in den Schlaf hinüber glitt. Zärtlich strich sie ihm noch einmal über das Gesicht. Dann schlich sie sich von der Plattform. Sie würde Sílanell suchen gehen um ihm zu sagen, dass Legolas heute Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
Wenn Legolas sich nun im Nachhinein an diese wunderbaren Tage erinnerte, kam es ihm vor als stünde er außerhalb und hätte sich selbst nur beobachtet. Alles erschien ihm wie ein Traum. Für wenige Momente hatte er das Leben geführt, dass er sich immer erträumt hatte.  
In der Ferne sah sie die Gruppe aus Düsterwald in gemächlichem Tempo davon reiten. Einer von denen war Legolas. Der einzige in ganz Mittelerde, der sie zu verstehen schien. Warum bloß war ihr wieder die Qual auferlegt, ihn ziehen lassen zu müssen? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn irgendwie entführt nur damit sie endlich jemanden hatte. Vor ihren Augen erschien das Bild eines lächelnden Legolas den sie wahrscheinlich, heute Morgen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Ein seufzen entfuhr ihr.  
  
Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Gilmagon, ebenfalls ein langjähriger Freund und Gefährte sah sie an. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein seltsamer Ausdruck. So als könne er sich nicht entscheiden ob er sie nun mit ihrer Sehnsucht nach dem Prinzen aufziehen sollte oder ob er in stillem Mitleid an ihrer Seite sein sollte. Er rang sich zu letzterem durch und machte sie sanft darauf aufmerksam, dass sie bald würden aufbrechen müssen. Aeriél nickte und wand den Blick nur mit Mühe von der in der Ferne verschwindenden Reitergruppe.  
  
Mit einem Pfiff durch die Zähne verschaffte sie sich Aufmerksamkeit unter ihren Freunden und erklärte ihnen ihr Reiseziel: "Wir werden uns diesmal nicht auf die Ebene des Celebrants begeben um uns dann zu zerstreuen. Gilmagon hat in den letzten Tagen weite Ritte getätigt und ist mit schlechten Nachrichten zurückgekehrt." Sie bedeutete Gilmagon ein wenig vorzutreten.  
  
Er war ihr bester Späher abgesehen von Aeriél selbst, die ja allein wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten die Gruppe anführte, um Geburtsränge ging es hier nur wenig. Er trug langes braunes Haar und war seit jeher verstoßen gewesen obwohl niemand von ihnen wusste wieso genau das so war und er selbst schwieg sich darüber aus. " Süd-östlich des Düsterwaldes, etwas unterhalb der Ostbucht, habe ich mehrmals Mal Ork- Trupps gesehen und ich habe so zuverlässig wie es mir möglich ist erkannt, dass es bestimmt niemals die gleichen waren. Dort rottet sich in letzter Zeit vieles dieser Art zusammen. Es sind nicht nur Orks, denen wir uns stellen müssten. Auch andere Kreaturen. Wir haben schon auf dem Weg hierher zu kämpfen gehabt Nur wenige von uns erkennen es und die, die es erkennen können nich Handeln, denn sie sind vom Krieg noch zu geschwächt.  
  
Wir aber haben Krieger und den Vorteil der Heimlichkeit auf unserer Seite. Niemand kann sich besser unbemerkt durch die Wildnis schlagen als wir.  
  
Der König des Düsterwaldes, Thranduil, hat in elbischen Maßstäben, vor nicht langer Zeit seine geliebte Frau verloren und wir alle wissen, wer da von uns gegangen ist. Der König aber kann es allenfalls erahnen, doch er ist durch seine Trauer so hart vom Schicksal getroffen, dass wir ihm kein Gefecht erlauben sollten. Noch dazu würde die Gefahr bestehen, dass einer seiner Söhne getötet wird und das würde Thranduil das Herz brechen. Und für seine Söhne ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen zu regieren.  
  
Wie auch immer sich der König entscheiden sollte, er verfügt zurzeit nicht über die Kraft einem Ork-Angriff zu widerstehen oder eine Bedrohung zu bekämpfen."  
  
Aeriél nestelte bereits seit geraumer Zeit an ihrem Gürtel. Sie konnte die Zufriedenheit, endlich wieder loszuziehen nicht ganz aus ihrem Herzen verbannen. Krieg und Kampf war etwas, wogegen sie seit sie denken konnte kämpfte. Aber jetzt, wo es keine großen Konflikte mehr gab in der Welt, fühlte sie sich nutzlos. Sie war eine Kriegerin. Lange Zeit an ein und demselben Ort zu sein würde sie zerbrechen, das wusste sie. Ohne Wind und Wiesen und Wasser würde sie nicht leben können. Vielen ihrer Leute ging es genauso aber einige wünschten sich nichts mehr, als endlich ein Zuhause zu haben. Auch sie hätte gern ein Zuhause doch keines konnte ihren Wunsch nach Freiheit stillen und so war ihr Heim die Wildnis.  
  
Mit einem Elan den sie gar nicht verspürte steckte sie den Dolch, den sie bis jetzt zwischen den Fingerspitzen gedreht hatte in den Gürtel: "Wir reiten den direkten Weg. Umwege können wir uns nicht leisten. Dort werde ich euch an verschiedenen Stellen postieren, den entsprechenden Fähigkeiten nach. Etwa vier bis fünf Tage werden wir uns strikt daran halten nur zu beobachten." Sie schritt vor ihren Leuten auf und ab. Sie standen nicht wirklich in Reih und Glied aber jeder einzelne von ihnen war ein gefährlicher Krieger und hatte dementsprechende Disziplin. Wenn sie so vor ihnen auftrat, bestätigte sie sich als Führer und wurde auch so behandelt. "Bis dahin sollten wir ihren Aufenthaltsort kennen. Entweder werden wir dann um Verstärkung bei den Leagel bitten oder angreifen. Über die genaue Taktik werden wir uns vor Ort einigen." Sie bedeutete allen, auf ihre Pferde zu steigen. Sie mussten los wenn sie die Orks aufhalten wollten, doch Aeriél konnte sich diesmal nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, den Wald zu verlassen. Sie würde die wundervollsten Tage in ihrem bisherigen Leben hinter sich lassen.  
  
Ein letzter Blick auf die Stelle an der das gut getarnte Fleet von Legolas und ihr sich befand und sie schwang sich auf den Rücken von Alfirion, ihrem schwarzen Hengst, und galoppierte den anderen voraus über die Grenzen des Elbenreiches.  
----------------------- [1] Ada = Papa 


	3. Kapitel 3 Lange Reise

Disclaimer, Anmerkungen und so weiter stehen im ersten Kapitel. (Und da bleiben sie auch! Zwingt mich nicht das zu wiederholen! War schon das erste mal schlimm genug!)  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist meinen ersten drei Reviewern Shelley, Feanen und Amilang gewidmet.  
  
Kapitel 3-Lange Reise  
Schon der zweite Tag. Schon den zweiten Tag ritten sie ohne unterlass. Legolas spürte wie sein Pferd begann müde zu werden. Die Zeit machte ihm zu schaffen. Trotz des gemächlichen Tempos schien Legolas fast am eigenen Leib die Müdigkeit seines Pferdes zu spüren. Leithian liebte es, auf schnelle Ausritte zu gehen und hohe Hindernisse zu überqueren. Diese Landschaft und Art zu reisen entsprach nicht seiner Natur. Darum bewunderte der junge Prinz die Treue mit der der Hengst noch immer seinen Befehlen gehorchte.  
  
Weiter vorn sah er einen Elben in entgegen gesetzte Richtung reiten. Der junge Elb erkannte in ihm schnell Sílanell. Neben seinem jüngeren Bruder angekommen zügelte dieser sein Pferd um neben ihm reiten zu können. Lange Zeit sah er gerade aus und schien Legolas' forschenden Blick nicht zu bemerken. Dann wand sich sein Gesicht zu ihm. In seinen Augen war etwas, was Legolas nicht zu deuten vermochte, auch wenn er ihn nun schon so lange kannte.  
  
Ganze leise begann er: "Es tut mir leid." Legolas konnte ihn kaum verstehen so leise und beschämt sprach er. "Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Du hast schon begonnen endlich zu dir selbst zu finden als ich das von dir gehört habe. In dir steckt so viel Gutes und Großes, dass es mir im Herzen wehtut deine Unsicherheit und innere Zermürbung zu sehen. Verzeihst du mir?" Legolas schwieg. Den Blick hielt er geradeaus gerichtet. Er dachte über das Gesagte nach, doch für Sílanell musste es scheinen als würde Legolas ihm immer noch grämen denn er fuhr fast verzweifelt fort: "Bitte, wir habe einander immer vertraut und waren zusammen. Ich möchte nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit unser gutes Verständnis aufs Spiel setzen. Bitte, vergib mir!"  
  
Endlich wand Legolas sich um. Seine Züge waren ernst doch in seinen Augen lag ein jugendliches Lächeln. Er wand Aeriéls Lehren an und sprach nicht mit seinem Mund sondern mit seinem Herz. 'Sílanell, wir sind Brüder und gleichzeitig bist du auch mein bester Freund. Ich verzieh dir bereits bevor du darum batest. Ja, noch bevor du die Worte überhaupt ausgesprochen hättest, hätte ich dir vergeben. Du bist mir an meiner Seite und in meinem Herzen zu wichtig um lange ohne dich auskommen zu können! Ich gebe dir für nichts die Schuld und kann dir nur danken, dass du mich aufbaust.'  
  
Sílanell sah ihn überrascht an: "Woher kannst du das?"  
  
Legolas sah in nur lächelnd an und sagte: "Aeriél hat es mir beigebracht."  
  
Der ältere Elb runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. Legolas hatte sich in den letzten Tagen so sehr verändert. Er erkannte seinen Bruder kaum wieder. Bei diesem Anblick, wie der junge Prinz nun stolz, aufrecht und mit einem tiefen Glimmen in den Augen, das von Edelmut und Weißheit zeugte, auf seinem Pferd neben ihm her ritt, sprang Sílanells Herz vor Glück in seiner Brust.  
  
Den Blick wieder nach vorn gerichtet waren bereits in weiter Ferne die Schwertelfelder zu sehen. Scherzhaft fragte er seinen Bruder nach einem Wettrennen. Legolas, der froh über die Abwechselung für sich und Leithian war, stimmte freudig zu und im Galopp stoben beide davon.  
  
Legolas sah völlig konzentriert über den Hals seines Hengstes zum Zielpunkt, der Furt. Sie hatten gerade Thranduil passiert, der ihnen nachrief sie sollten sich nicht wie Kinder benehmen und wieder Vernunft annehmen.  
  
Der junge Prinz beachtete ihn nicht und trieb sein Pferd nur noch etwas mehr an. Die ungezügelte Kraft Leithians wenn er so schnell rannte wie er konnte, war für Legolas eines der faszinierendsten Dinge in Mittelerde. Er kostete das Gefühl, das der Wind in seinem Gesicht hinter lies in vollen Zügen aus und genoss das leichte Zerren, welches von seinen wehenden Haaren verursacht wurde. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen um sich ganz auf seine Umwelt mit Gerüchen und Geräuschen besinnen zu können. Das Gegenteil geschah. Es waren nur ganz kurze Bilder die an seinen Augen vorbei rasten.  
  
Orks stürmten auf die kleine Gruppe ein. Sein Vater mit Pfeil und Bogen in den Händen, seine Brüder mit Dolchen oder Schwert Orks abschlachtend. Einer der Orks kam auf ihn zu und hob seinen Skimitar. Er lies sie herab sausen doch noch ehe sie auftraf riss Legolas die Augen wieder auf.  
  
Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein riss er an Leithians Zügeln. Folgsam blieb das Tier stehen. Wenige Meter vor ihm bremste auch Sílanell sein Pferd ab und ritt zu ihm: "Bruder, was hast du?"  
  
Legolas jedoch starrte angestrengt an die Stelle, an der die Furt liegen musste. Tatsächlich sah er kleine schwarze Punkte und zwar unzählige von ihnen. Der Blick des Älteren folgte seinem. Als er das bemerkte, fragte er: "Sílanell, erkennst du was das ist?"  
  
"Nicht genau aber was immer es ist, es kommt schnell näher und ich spüre Mordlust. Komm! Wir müssen Vater bescheid geben!"  
  
Er lenkte Anarríma herum und ritt so schnell er konnte die paar hundert Meter zurück. Legolas blieb wo er war und beobachtete aus der Ferne wie sein großer Bruder dem König erzählte was sie gesehen hatten. Über sein Interesse an diesem Gespräch vergas er jedoch auch die Gefahr in seinem Rücken im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Der zweite Tag ging zu Ende. Die Sonne näherte sich immer mehr dem Horizont und die Erilia suchten sich einen Rastplatz. Ihre Pferde waren müde und auch die Menschen ihrer Gruppe benötigten eine Pause.  
  
An diesem Tag waren sie dem Anduin gefolgt. Unter den Hufen ihrer Reittiere waren viele Meilen dahin geflogen.  
  
An einer kleinen Lichtung am südlichen Ende Düsterwalds angekommen sattelten sie ab und breiteten Decken für die Nacht aus. Wachen wurden eingeteilt und ein Feuer wurde geschürt. Ihre Raststätte lag kaum zwei Baumreihen hinter der Waldgrenze und dort stieg das Land leicht an.  
  
Die Späher, die sie am frühen Tag ausgeschickt hatten, waren noch immer nicht zurück. Das bedeutete, es gab zwei Möglichkeiten über ihren Verbleib: Entweder es gab nichts zu berichten und sie waren weiter geritten um die Gegend weiter vorn zu beobachten oder es gab Probleme und sie würden nie wieder kehren. Bei der letzten Möglichkeit schnürte sich ihr die Luft ab. Gilmagon, ihr stellvertretender Anführer, war mit ihnen geritten.  
  
Aeriél machte sich nicht die Mühe irgendwelches Gepäck oder auch nur eine Waffe abzulegen. Lediglich den Umhang lies sie beim Lager als sie durch die Bäume aufs freie Land trat. Im Westen wärmten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht. Sie wand sich von ihnen ab und blickte nach Osten. Dorthin waren ihre Freunde geritten. Gilmagon hatte gesagt, sie würden vor Anbruch des nächsten Tages wieder zur Gruppe dazu stoßen. Dieser Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen doch Aeriél sorgte sich trotzdem. Sie hatte doch schon so viele gehen lassen müssen.  
  
Verdutzt hielt sie in ihren Gedanken inne. Schon wieder dachte sie an den Tod. Schon wieder drohte die Trauer sie zu übermannen. Mit der Annahme der Führung der Erilia hatte sie eine große Bürde auf ihre Seele geladen und oft war sie sich nun nicht sicher ob sie diese Bürde würde tragen können. Sie war doch noch so jung. Vor allem in Lórien hatte sie sich mehr als einmal beim Anblick der kleinen Kinder, die zwischen dem Bäumen herum tollten, gewünscht ebenso sorglos zu sein wie sie.  
  
Manch ein Mensch in ihrem alter hatte weniger zu erdulden und sie, die sie nach den Maßstäben ihres Volkes noch ein Kind war, sollte das alles tragen können? Schon mehr als einmal hatte sie an dem ihr vorherbestimmten Schicksal gezweifelt. Auch wenn viele ihr versucht hatten weiszumachen, sie gehöre zum einfachen Fußvolk so hatte sie doch immer gespürt wie vorsichtig, ja beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll und ängstlich, man sich benahm wenn es um sie ging. Eines Tages dann hatte sie den Herren Elrond darauf angesprochen und er hatte ihr Bruchstücke ihres Schicksals erzählt. Etwas von einer Waffe gegen den größten Feind des Lebens und einer Aufgabe, die sie zu erfüllen hätte. Aber von ihrer Vergangenheit wusste sie noch immer nichts und der Wunsch nach Freiheit war größer geworden, je mehr sie wusste und je mehr sie von der Natur um sich herum sah. Als eines Tages ein junges Mädchen vor ihr geflüchtet war und die Mutter es furchtsam an sich gepresst hatte war sie weggerannt. So weit sie nur konnte in die Wildnis hatte es sie getrieben.  
  
Sie war auf die Dunedaín getroffen und hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen. Bald hatte sie gemerkt, dass auch hier alle außer ihr selbst über sie bescheid wussten. An sich hatte es sie damals nicht gestört und sie hatte Freunde gehabt aber ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie auch hier nicht dazu gehörte.  
  
In der weiten Ebene von Celebrant hatte sie dann Gilmagon getroffen und sie waren zusammen weiter gezogen. Immer mehr hatten sie aufgelesen, Verstoßene und Leute, denen ein Schicksal auferlegt war, das ihnen nicht erlaubte sich bei ihren Freunden aufzuhalten. Sie alle hatten neue Freunde gefunden und hatten jemanden auf den sie vertrauen konnten. Sie wollten Gutes tun und da sie alle gute Kämpfer waren, hatten sie sich mit den Waldläufern zusammengetan und beschützen die ahnungslosen Bürger vor Leid und Kummer von außen.  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken war Aeriél weitergegangen. Inzwischen musste sie gut zwei Meilen vom Lager entfernt sein denn der Wald machte hier einen Knick nach Norden hin. Mit ihren Elbenaugen sah sie die alte Furt weit hinten. Aber da war noch etwas. Angestrengt kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Schwarze Gestalten tummelten sich um eine Gruppe zu Pferd. Sie stieß zwei hohe Pfiffe aus. Ihr Pferd kam angetrabt und sie schwang sich schnell auf den Rücken des edlen Tieres und nur wenige Sekunden später kamen auch die Erilia hinzu. Sie deutete auf die angegriffene Gruppe und ritt ohne ein Wort der alten Furt entgegen.  
  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~ Tut mir Leid. Das Kapitel ist etwas sehr kurz geworden aber das nächste wird länger. Versprochen! Ach ja, ich hätte ganz gern ein paar mehr Reviews. Jetzt(also das nächste Kapitel) wird ich das noch nicht machen aber wenn ich dann nicht mindestens fünf kriege wird das nächste Chapter nicht hochgeladen! : P Noch mal gaaaaaanz ganz lieben Dank an die Reviewer, die ich bis jetzt habe! *knutsch* 


	4. Kapitel 4 Der Angriff

Kapitel 4- Der Angriff  
Er spürte nicht viel. Nur vernahmen seine Ohren auf einmal schwere Füße, die ungewohnt leise für so ein Gewicht über die Ebene rannten. Dann setzte Lärm ein. Laut und kampfeslustig schrieen sie Verwünschungen und Siegesparolen. Legolas riss Leithian herum und zog seinen Dolch, denn ein Schwert besaß er nicht und für Pfeil und Bogen waren sie bereits zu nah. Als er dann jedoch sah wie nah sie waren, stockte ihm der Atem. Sie waren bereits dabei ihn zu umzingeln und Sílanell und somit Hilfe war weit weg.  
  
Ein großer Ork war als erster bei ihm. Angesichts von Legolas' Bewaffnung setzte er ein hässliches Grinsen auf und begann ihn zu umkreisen. In seinen Händen blitzte ein langer Skimitar auf und mit krächzender Stimme fragte diese Kreatur: "Hat deine Elbenbrut nicht genügend Vertrauen in dich, Würmchen von einem Späher, um dir etwas anderes als ein Fischmesser zu geben?"  
  
"Ich bin weder Wurm noch Späher. Ich gehöre zu den großen Elbenhäusern Mittelerdes!" Noch während er sprach, begriff er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der zuvor rein hämische Ork war jetzt in jeder seiner Bewegungen hinterhältig. Unbewusst hob er den Dolch und versuchte an alles gleichzeitig zu denken, was ihm Sílanell und Aeriél beigebracht hatten. Seine Hände waren schweißnass doch er wagte nicht, sie an seiner Kleidung zu trocknen.  
  
Er erschrak als er bemerkte, dass der Ork noch weiter zu ihm gekommen war und nun fast auf ihn zustürmte und auch der Rest seiner Krieger sich genähert hatte.  
  
Schreiend setzte die Kreatur ihren ersten Hieb an, der ihm den Schädel gespaltet hätte, hätte er nicht rechtzeitig seine Waffe hochgerissen um den Schlag abzublocken. Er war in den letzten Tagen ein wenig gewachsen und stärker geworden aber schon bei diesem ersten Streich schoss ihm vor Anstrengung das Blut ins Gesicht. Der Ork bemerkte das sehr wohl und wusste es auszunutzen. Schnell folgten weitere Angriffe und es war mehr seinem Glück, denn seinem Kampfgeschick zu verdanken, dass er sie lebend überstand.  
  
Als das Wesen dann aber zum mittlerweile bestimmt zehnten Mal heranstürmte verlies ihn auch dieses. Der junge Prinz warf sich nach links um der heransausenden Klinge auszuweichen doch sein Gegner hatte die Bewegung vorausgeahnt und war längst da. Schmerz durchzuckte seine rechte Seite. Er war nur zu einem kurzen Blick fähig da sich der Angriff damit keinesfalls zufrieden gab, doch er konnte mehr oder weniger erleichtert feststellen, dass seine Seite und somit seine Lebensfunktionen weitestgehend unverletzt geblieben waren, dafür aber sein Arm reichlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Sofort danach, kam er dazu, diesen Zustand zu bedauern, denn hätte er die Klinge in der Hand wechseln können, hätte er gegen den harten Hieb gegen seine Brust mehr ausrichten können als ein schlichtes Wegdrehen.  
  
Hart wurde er an der Schulter getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Er schrie kurz auf als der gepeinigte Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dabei erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Brüder, seinen Vater und ihr Gefolge, wie sie sich gegen den Angriff zur Wehr setzten. Aber dahinter war noch etwas!  
  
Überrascht kniff Legolas die Augen zusammen. Es war eine Gruppe Reiter und viele von ihnen griffen in die Schlacht ein. Nur eine Handvoll ritt weiter. Er erkannte, dass sie direkt auf ihn zuhielten. Die Erilia waren gekommen um ihnen zu helfen! Ob auch Aeriél unter ihnen war? Bei dem Gedanken fuhr ein Beben durch seinen Körper.  
  
Der Ork über ihm musste seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick bemerkt haben denn er zischte gehässig: "Ja, schiel nur zu deiner Elbenbrut! Es ist das letzte Mal, dass du sie siehst!" Er hob seinen Skimitar doch, anstatt ihn hinuntersausen zu lassen und Legolas somit sicher en Kopf zu spalten, benutzte er ihn wie eine Keule und schlug ihm damit gegen die Schläfe. Dem Elb entwich ein gequältes Röcheln und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Bewusstlos sackte er zusammen. ~~*~~  
  
Aeriél preschte auf die Orks zu. Sie wand sich nicht um, denn sie wusste, wie die anderen reagieren würden. Sie wusste ganz einfach, dass ihre Freunde ihr den Rücken deckten. Im Reiten zog sie ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und schlug einem Ork den Kopf von den Schultern. Ihr Blick war nur unverwandt auf das Geschehen direkt vor ihr gerichtet. Ihre Augen hatten schon von weitem Legolas erblickt und sie kämpfte sich nun den Weg zu ihm frei.  
  
Als sie gerade eine weitere dieser Kreaturen getötet hatte vernahmen ihre scharfen Ohren einen Laut der nicht in das Kampfgetümmel passen wollte. Ein leises Röcheln unter den kehligen Schreien der Orks. Sie wirbelte herum, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und sah gerade noch, wie ein Ork sich den regungslosen Prinzen über die Schulter warf und mit ihm in Richtung ihrer Wölfe rennen wollte.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen gab sie ihrem Pferd die Sporen. Sie achtete nicht mehr auf den Kampf oder ihre Waffen. Sie wollte nur so schnell es ging zu Legolas und wissen ob er noch lebte. Der Ork hatte die Wölfe inzwischen erreicht. Achtlos als wäre er ein wertloses Bündel Kleidung wurde Legolas über den Rücken der Bestie geworfen. Hinter ihm schwang sich die Kreatur hinauf, stieß einen kurzen Schrei in der dunklen Sprache aus und preschte los. Auch die anderen dieses Batalions zogen sich schlagartig zu ihren Reittieren zurück und folgten ihrem anscheinenden Anführer. Die Wölfe formten sich schnell zu einer Gruppe und folgten den Befehlen der Orks in Richtung Süd-Osten. Aeriél ritt so schnell sie konnte hinterdrein, holte aber niemals wirklich auf. Mal waren sie näher, mal waren sie ferner. Immer wieder schickte sie gedankliche Rufe an ihren Freund Legolas doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Die Gedanken des Prinzen waren still oder blieben ihr zumindest verborgen. Die Schnelligkeit der Orks machte ihr Sorgen. Sie selbst hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, diese Orks jedoch schienen frisch und ausgeruht zu sein. Aber etwas anderes war für sie viel schlimmer. Orks bewegten sich in der Nacht und soeben war die Sonne untergegangen. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie förmlich nach einem Lager und einer Mahlzeit aber vor ihr bewegten sich die Schemen dieser Kreaturen atemberaubend schnell über das Land. Diese Nacht würde ihr keine Ruhe gönnen. ~~*~~  
  
Ganz auf einmal und ohne ersichtlichen Grund drehte sich der Ork, gegen den Sílanell bis eben gekämpft hatte um und rannte davon. Verwirrt blickte er um sich. Auch die Anderen ergriffen plötzlich die Flucht. Sílanell blickte um sich konnte jedoch nichts entdecken, was das Ausreisen der Orks hätte erklären können. Dann hörte er hinter sich einen markerschütternden und Schmerzgepeinigten Schrei: "LEGOLAS!"  
  
Sílanell wirbelte herum auch wenn er längst wusste, dass es der König war, der so geschrieen hatte. Dem Blick seines Vaters folgend sah er in die Richtung, in der die Orks verschwanden. Zwischen all den grässlichen Fratzen und stinkenden und dreckigen Leibern schimmerte etwas Goldenes. Sílanell konzentrierte sich mehr auf dieses Schillern und erkannte schon bald seinen Bruder, der absolut regungslos und wie tot über der Schulter eines Orks hing. Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein. Panisch blickte er um sich ob sich ihm eine Möglichkeit bot, seinem geliebten Bruder zu helfen doch er fand nichts. Er hieb seiner Stute Anarríma die Hacken in die Flanken und ritt los doch der Ruf seines Vaters hielt ihn zurück: "Halt Sílanell! Siehst du nicht wohin sie sich bewegen?"  
  
Der Elb brachte sein Pferd zum stehen und bewegte es dazu, sich zu drehen: "Vater, sie haben Legolas! Wir können ihn nicht einfach denen überlassen!"  
  
Thranduil war von seinem Pferd gestiegen und sah resigniert zu Boden. Auch Sílanell saß ab und trat auf den König zu.  
  
Er faste ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter und sprach eindringlich: "Legolas liebt dich wie nur ein Sohn seinen Vater lieben kann, wie wir alle dich lieben! Ist das deine Art seine Liebe zu erwidern?"  
  
Der König blickte noch immer zu Boden und schüttelte ohnmächtig den Kopf während Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen: "Begreif doch, mein Sohn! Sie bringen ihn nach Süd-Osten. In den Wald. Auch andere Orks hatten Tote bei sich. Sie werden sie durchsuchen, ihnen alles von Wert abnehmen und dann zerstückeln oder sie verbrennen! Wir können ihn nicht retten!"  
  
"Legolas war das letzte Geschenk, das Mutter dieser Welt gegeben hat. Mein Herz wert sich, an seinen Tod zu glauben! Wenn wir ihn schon nicht retten können so sollten wir ihn wenigstens vor dem entwürdigenden Ende verbrannt zu werden, bewahren. Das hat er nicht verdient!"  
  
Schlaff nickte der König doch Sílanell hatte sich bereits umgewand und rief allen Unverletzten zu, sie sollen ihre Pferde besteigen und den Wald nach den Orks durchkämmen. Dann griff er Thranduil vorsichtig an den Arm. Wie aus einer Trance erwachend schwang er sich mit einer körperlichen Vitalität, die den glasigen Augen widersprachen, auf den Pferderücken und preschte mit seinen Reitern, etwa fünfzehn an der Zahl, hinter den Orks her. Weiter oben am Flusslauf, nahe der Stelle, an der Legolas gekämpft hatte, trafen sie auf Calegaladh und Leagim, die ihnen sofort folgten, als sie hörten was geschehen war.  
  
Die Erilia unterdessen sammelten ihre Waffen auf und verarzteten ihre Verwundeten. Gilmagon rannte geschäftig zwischen ihnen her denn ihm war nicht daran gelegen, von einem ihrer vielen Feinde als Beschützer gesehen zu werden. Immer wieder sah er nach Süd-Osten und fragte sich wie es Aeriél ging. Sie war es, die die Gruppe zusammen hielt und ihnen Kraft gab. Sie hatte immer eine Stärke und war gleichzeitig so kindlich unschuldig. Er seufzte. Gilmagon blickte einmal in die Runde und als er sah, dass alle ihre Aufgaben zur Beseitigung ihrer Spuren erledigt hatten pfiff er sie zusammen und sie ritten los.  
  
Im Westen ging gerade eine blutrote Sonne unter als zwei Reitergruppen gen Horizont galoppierten und ein Vater das erste Mal die Bedeutung familiärer Liebe kennen lernte.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ ENTSCHULDIGUNG!!!!!!!!!!! Ist doch nicht so lang geworden aber ich leide gerade unter so etwa, wie einer kreativen Blockade. Extremer Blockade! Meine Muse hat es sich anscheinend auf Mallorca oder Hawaii oder so etwas bequem gemacht und ich sitze fest! Wäre nett, wenn ihr die durch Reviews löst! (Kleiner Wink mit dem Betonbrückenpfeiler!) Und wieder geht der Dank an meine bisherigen Helfer(/Reviewer) und an meine fantastische Beta-Leserin Aragorna! 


	5. Kapitel 5 Endlich frei?

~Kapitel 5- Endlich frei?~  
  
Legolas fühlte sich schrecklich. Sein Schädel brummte und die rechte Seite brannte wie Feuer. Zusätzlich waren ihm die Lider so schwer wie Blei und er schaffte es nur mit größter Anstrengung durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen seinen Wimpern hindurch zu sehen. Doch was er da sah trieb ihm sofort die Müdigkeit aus dem Körper.  
  
Er lag am Rande einer großen Lichtung, in deren Mitte ein großes Feuer loderte. Um es herum saßen und lagen an die 100, zum Teil betrunkene, Orks. Vorsichtig und nur mit einem Auge damit die Orks nicht entdeckten, dass er wach war, lies er seinen Blick schweifen. Er erkannte, dass er nicht der einzige Gefangene war. Überall am Rand der Lichtung lagen Elben, manche von ihnen sehr schwer verletzt. Ganz am anderen Ende des Rastplatzes erblickte er den Hauptmann der Garde seines Vaters, dessen Augen unverwandt und glasig in den Himmel starrten. Er war tot. Erst jetzt, als Legolas begann, darauf zu achten, bemerkte er, dass nur wenige der Elben hier sich bewegten oder Laute von sich gaben, viele dagegen in unnatürlichen Winkeln dalagen, deren Körper erstarrt waren oder deren Geist bereits in Mandos Hallen weilte.  
  
Dicht bei ihm stöhnte jemand im Todeskampf gefangen auf und Legolas konnte nicht anders als zusammen zu zucken und ein wenig fort zu krabbeln, jedenfalls soweit es ihm seine gefesselten Hände und Füße erlaubten.  
  
Einer der Orks, der ihm bis jetzt den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich um: "Ah, unser kleines Prinzenwürmchen ist wach! Sie mal einer an! Wusste gar nicht, dass Elben soviel aushalten können."  
  
Legolas wurde grob von dem nach Schmutz und Alkohol stinkenden Ork nach oben gezerrt und in Richtung Feuer gestoßen. Dort zwang ihn dieses Monstrum in eine sitzende Haltung, was wegen seiner gefesselten und arg mitgenommenen Beine weit mehr als schmerzhaft war.  
  
Als er schließlich saß wurde ihm ein Becher mit einer in der Nacht sehr schwarz wirkenden Flüssigkeit in die Hand gedrückt. Der Ork, der ihn nach oben gezogen hatte bedeutete ihm harsch und mit einer bedrohlichen Geste zu trinken. Legolas schloss die Augen ganz fest und spülte das grässliche Getränk so schnell es ging hinunter. Ein furchtbares Brennen breitete sich augenblicklich in seiner Kehle, seinem Hals und bis hin in seinen Magen aus. Der Prinz wollte ausspucken doch eine der anderen Kreaturen presste ihm unbarmherzig die Kiefer aufeinander. Legolas versuchte verzweifelt gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen doch schließlich gewann das Brennen und die Schwärze am Rande seines Bewusstseins und er glitt wieder hinüber in die Bewusstlosigkeit, die diesmal jedoch viel tiefer war, tiefer und gefährlicher! ~~*~~  
  
Aeriél schlich sich über den trockenen Waldboden ohne auch nur ein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen. Ihren Alfirion hatte sie einige Meter entfernt stehen gelassen. Er musste nicht angebunden sein. Er war viel zu treu um einfach davon zu rennen. Die Augen immer auf den Feuerschein in der Nacht vor sich gerichtet, bewegte sie sich einem Schatten gleich durch den süd-westlichen Düsterwald. Die Orks vor ihr grölten und sangen aus rauen Kehlen. Es war nicht schwer sich ein Bild von ihnen oder ihren Tätigkeiten zu machen.  
  
Zwischen den Geräuschen der Gruppe Orks und den Gefangenen hörte sie eine Stimme besonders laut. Es schien sich um eine Art Anführer zu handeln. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zu den letzten Bäumen vor der Lichtung und duckte sich dahinter. Ein angenehm vertrauter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie brauchte einen Moment um ihn wieder zu erkennen doch als die Erkenntnis kam, wurde sie umso freudiger begrüßt. Legolas! Er musste direkt auf der anderen Seite des Stammes liegen. Aeriél wollte schon nach ihm tasten als die Stimme des Anführers erneut donnerte. Schon nachdem er das Wort "Prinzenwürmchen" ausgesprochen hatte, war ihr klar, dass er von Legolas sprach. Er kam direkt auf den Baum zu und zog die reichlich benommen und mitgenommen wirkende Gestalt des jungen Prinzen unsanft in die Höhe.  
  
Am Feuer dann glaubte Aeriél den Behälter zu erkennen, aus dem die Flüssigkeit in dem Becher für Legolas stammte. Entsetzt schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er gezwungen wurde zu trinken. Aber es half nichts. Ein gedanklicher Schrei halte lauter als alles, was sie bisher in ihrem Leben gehört hatte, durch ihren Kopf als alle Erinnerungen im Verstand ihres Freundes mit einem Wimpernschlag ausgelöscht wurde. Als könnte sie dadurch irgendetwas ändern presste sie die Hände so fest sie konnte gegen die Ohren. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Vor Schmerz sank sie auf die Knie und hielt ihre Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Wie durch einen Nebel nahm sie war, wie zwei klauenartige Hände sie packten und nach oben zerrten. Dann glitt auch ihr Bewusstsein ins Dunkel. ~~*~~  
  
Er versuchte verzweifelt, die letzten Erinnerungen in seinem, sich immer schneller leerenden, Verstandt fest zu halten. Doch als würde man versuchen, Wasser mit der holen Hand zu schöpfen, glitten sie ihm durch die Finger und verschwanden im Sand des Vergessens. Dunkelheit umfing ihn noch immer wie ein undurchdringliches Tuch um seinen Körper, doch es störte ihn nicht. Um Legolas herum und in ihm war eine wunderbare Leere und er fühlte sich so unbeschreibbar leicht wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Hatte er überhaupt ein Leben gehabt? Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Da war irgendetwas in seinem Kopf doch als er versuchte, heraus zu finden, was es war, brandeten seine Gedanken gegen eine Mauer und das Tor zu seiner Vergangenheit schloss sich. Verzweifelt versuchte er nach dem kleiner werdenden Lichtschein zu greifen, doch er griff ins Nichts und es gab nichts, was ihn in diesem Moment zurück gebracht hätte. Langsam schlich sich etwas anderes in seinen Kopf ein. Etwas Fremdes und Böses begann von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen und vernichtete Stück für Stück den Elben, der er war. ~~*~~  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnete war es bereits Tag und die Orks schliefen schnarchend im Schatten der Bäume. Stöhnend vor Schmerz versuchte Aeriél sich aufzurichten aber die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken und an den Füßen ließen sie kläglich scheitern. Durch die hohen Baumkronen fiel warmes Sonnenlicht auf ihr Gesicht und sie drehte ihren Kopf der Sonne zu und schloss die Augen. Der Stand verriet ihr, dass es noch früh am Morgen war. Sie seufzte. Es war ein so schöner Tag. Hätte sie nicht immer den unwiderstehlichen Drang allen helfen zu wollen, könnte sie jetzt mit ihren Freunden über Wiesen reiten und Spaß haben, wie jedes Kind in ihrem Alter. Stattdessen lag sie hier, litt Schmerzen und wusste nicht, ob sie den nächsten Sonnenaufgang noch erleben würde. Sie fror. Woher kam das? Es war ein schöner Tag aber warum fror sie dann so? Sie blickte an sich hinunter und erschrak. An ihrer Hüfte tat sich eine große Fleischwunde auf, aus der stetig Blut sickerte. Es war nicht viel aber früher oder später würde ihr diese Wunde gefährlich werden. Auch die teilweise nackten Arme waren von Kratzern, Blutergüssen und Abschürfungen übersäht. Wann war das geschehen? Im Kampf hatte sie sich doch gar nicht verletzt.  
  
Verschwommene Bilder tauchten vor ihren Augen auf. Einige Orks zerrten sie zum Feuer. Ein Ork war auf sie zugetreten und hatte über Kooperation geredet. Sie wusste nicht mehr viel aber sie erinnerte sich, ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt zu haben. Daraufhin hatte dieser wütend seinen Dolch gezogen und ihn ihr genüsslich langsam und schmerzvoll tief ihm Fleisch über die Seite gezogen. Dann hatte ein Anderer ihn an der Schulter gepackt und in mordorianischer Sprache zu ihm geredet, nicht wissend, dass Aeriél dies sehr wohl verstand. "Nein!", hatte er gesagt, "der Herr hat gesagt, wir sollen ihnen nichts tun. Er braucht diese beiden Elbenwürmchen wie sie sind!" Dann hatte ihr jemand gegen die Schläfen geschlagen und ihr waren die Knie weggeknickt.  
  
Verstohlen sah sie sich um. An einige Bäume hatten sich Orks gelehnt. Sie schienen als eine Art Wache zu dienen doch sie dösten und achteten kaum auf das Geschehen um sie herum. Vorsichtig ließ sie den Blick weiterschweifen. Ihre Augen wanderten über verdrehte Elbenkörper, Blut und tödliche Wunden. Betreten hielt sie den Atem an. Dort, am anderen Ende des Lagerplatzes, lag Lómin, ein menschlicher Junge von 17 Jahren, der seit Jahren mit ihnen geritten war. Sie senkte den Kopf als sie erkannte, dass auch ihn das Leben verlassen hatte. Dabei strich ihr Blick an etwas goldenem und in der Sonne glitzerndem vorbei. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich wie automatisch in die entsprechende Richtung. Dort saß Legolas. Er hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass er keine Fesseln trug. Aus dunkel geränderten Augen sah er sie unverwandt an. Unter seinem Blick, der so feindselig wirkte, zuckte sie zusammen. In einer fließenden Bewegung stand der Elb auf und kam mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf sie zu. Als er bis auf wenige Schritte heran gekommen war, breitete sich ein grausames Lächeln auf seinem so schönen Gesicht aus angesichts ihres fast panischen Zurückweichens. Unbeirrt schritt er voran und zog dabei seinen Dolch. Sie beobachtete entsetzt das Glimmen in seinen Augen. Vor ihr angekommen fuhr er mit dem Finger bedächtig über die kurze Klinge, am Ende riss er den Finger etwas schneller über die scharfe Spitze und Blut trat aus einer kleinen Wunde an seiner Fingerspitze. "Oh, ich war wohl etwas unachtsam." Aeriél kroch soweit es ging an den Baumstamm hinter ihr als Legolas in die Hocke ging und die Waffe locker zwischen seinen Händen hin und her warf, wobei die Klinge nach unten zeigte. Wenn er sie nun fallen lassen würde, würde sie ihr die Beine aufschlitzen. Aber er ließ sie nicht fallen. "Pass auf, dass ich nicht noch einmal unachtsam werde. Das dürfte nicht gerade gesund für dich sein." Er fuhr ihr mit dem verletzten Zeigefinger über die Wange, sodass eine Blutspur sich diese entlang zog. Angeekelt wollte sie den Kopf wegdrehen aber sie spürte wie sich das kalte Metall auf einmal gegen ihren Hals drückte. Was tat er da nur? Der Trank, den ihm die Orks gegeben hatte löschte für gewöhnlich nur die Erinnerungen aber zu so etwas wäre das Gebräu nicht fähig. Verängstigt blickte sie in seine Augen.und fand dort die Antwort auf ihre Frage! Das dort waren nicht die Augen ihres Freundes! Sie waren pechschwarz und in ihnen schien ein alles fressendes Feuer zu brennen, das bereit war alles und jeden rücksichtslos zu vernichten. "Du bist nicht Legolas, auch wenn du seinen Körper hast!" Er lachte nur höhnisch: "Nein, der bin ich tatsächlich nicht! Dein kleiner Elbenfreund hatte keine Chance gegen mich, als ich ihm seinen Körper abnahm. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann ist er ganz vernichtet!" Bei diesem Satz machte ihr Herz einen Luftsprung. Er lebte noch. Während er so weiter sprach, nestelte sie so unauffällig wie es mit gefesselten Händen ging an ihrem Kragen und holte Legolas' Kette hervor. Als er dann gerade davon redete, was man mit gefangenen Elben alles anstellen konnte, hielt sie ihm die Kette hin. Überrascht blinzelte er. Und auf einmal waren seine Augen nicht mehr schwarz, sondern hatten wieder diese beruhigende tiefblaue Farbe. ~*~ Er hörte die Worte, die über seine Lippen rollten. Er spürte die Bewegungen seines Körpers aber nicht er war es, der das alles steuerte. So deutlich wie er seinen Körper wahrnahm, spürte er auch die Anwesenheit eines Anderen, eines Bösen, der ihn immer mehr in eine funkle Kammer hinter seinen Augen zwängte und versuchte die Tür zuzudrücken. Aber noch war da ein kleiner Lichtspalt durch den er eine Elbe, die ihm unheimlich bekannt vorkam, panisch vor ihm zurück weichen sah. Er hörte sich selbst von seinem Untergang reden und hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten doch sein Körper gehorchte seinem Willen nicht. Der tat nur was er ihm befahl.  
  
Ganz plötzlich ließ der Druck auf seine Gefängnistür nach und er konnte wieder Kontrolle über sich ausüben. Verwirrt blinzelte er in das Sonnenlicht hinein und sah dann in ein Gesicht. "Ae.Aer.", versuchte er verzweifelt den Namen zusammen zu bekommen, doch seine Zunge wollte nicht mehr als diese eine Silbe hergeben.  
  
"Aeriél", half sie ihm sanft. Verstört nickte er. Einige Bilder stürzten auf sein Gedächtnis ein, doch er war nicht in der Lage, sie festzuhalten. 'Warte! Ich helfe dir.', tönte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. Langsam schien sich sein Kopf wieder zu füllen. Einer dieser Eindrücke aber, blieb an der Oberfläche hängen. Sie saßen beide auf einem Baum und er hatte ihr die Kette umgehängt. Die Kette hielt sie nun in der Hand. Mit der freien Hand strich er sanft über die verschlungenen Linien, mit denen er einmal soviel verbunden hatte, dann schloss er ihre Finger wieder darum und lächelte: "Ich hab sie dir geschenkt. Sie gehört dir." Vorsichtig kniete er sich vor sie hin und durchschnitt mit seinem Dolch ihre Fesseln. "Komm! Lass uns von hier verschwinden!", sagte sie ohne Umschweife und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her in die Bäume. Im Rennen drehte Legolas sich um. Erschrocken sah er die Wächter hinter ihnen herlaufen. "Sie folgen uns!", schrie er ihr über das Rascheln der Blätter und das Keuchen seines eigenen Atems zu. "Alfirion steht da vorne! Es ist nicht mehr weit!" Tatsächlich kam nur einen Moment später der schwarze Hengst durchs Unterholz gebrochen. Aeriél lief ein Stück neben ihm her und schwang sich dann auf den Rücken. Legolas zog sich an der ihm dargebotenen Hand hinter ihr hinauf und sie fegten los. "Hinter dem Sattel ist mein Bogen! Benutzt ihn!" Zögernd griff er nach dem schön verzierten Bogen und zog darunter auch noch einige Pfeile hervor. Er hatte bisher immer nur auf dem Boden geschossen doch jetzt saß er auf einem galoppierenden Pferd und er schoss auf wahre Lebewesen. Ein Pfeil, der dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbei raste, lies ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er atmete tief durch, legte den gezogenen Pfeil auf die Sehne, visierte so sorgfältig, wie er es sich leisten konnte an.und schoss!  
  
Der Pfeil traf den ersten Ork, der fast sofort tot ins Gras sank. Von vorn schrie Aeriél ihm zu, er solle sich festhalten und nur einen Moment später setzte Alfirion zu einem gewaltigen Sprung über ein tiefes Tal an und flog förmlich über den für normale Beine zu breiten Spalt zwischen zwei Felsen. Die Pfeile zischten noch einige Zeit um ihre Köpfe doch sie waren in Sicherheit. Aber waren sie das wirklich? Den ganzen Tag ritten sie unter den Bäumen dahin ohne ein einziges Mal anzuhalten oder langsamer zu werden. Alle beide sahen ständig nervös über ihre Schultern um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Orks ihnen nicht doch irgendwie gefolgt waren. ~~*~~ Angestrengt spähte Sílanell vor sich in die Dunkelheit. Schon seit Stunden folgten sie den Spuren der Wölfe immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Inzwischen musste es kurz vor Mitternacht sein und sie suchten doch schon einen Tag. Nicht besonders weit von hier hatten sie die nicht sonderlich gut versteckten Spuren eines Nachtlagers der Orks gefunden. Einige Leichen hatten sie dort auch gefunden, einige grausam zugerichtet, aber Legolas war nicht unter ihnen gewesen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen untersuchte er nun den Waldboden unweit des Lagers. Auf einmal hielt er inne. Da war etwas, das den Mondschein reflektierte. Schnell lief er darauf zu und fand eine Orkleiche, die nahezu perfekt und sauber mit einem direkten Schuss in die Stirn getötet worden war. Der Pfeil stammte eindeutig aus elbischer Hand. Er war aus hellem Birkenholz und an die Spitze war aus Gold und das Muster darauf kam ihm bekannt vor. Hinten war er mit grünen Federn verziert. Ehrfürchtig strich Sílanell über das wunderschöne Stück. Aber als seine Finger über eine darin eingekratzte Furche fuhren, stutzte er. Immer wieder betastete er sie mit den Fingerspitzen, bis er sich sicher war. Dann rief er laut nach seinem Vater und hielt den Pfeil hoch. Es dauerte nicht lange da stand er neben ihm. "Sieh dir das an, ada!" "Ein Pfeil. Was soll damit sein, außer dass er elbisch ist? Legolas hatte keine Pfeile bei sich." Sílanell lächelte geheimnisvoll: "Nein, hatte er nicht aber er hat ihn definitiv abgeschossen!" Sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter als Thranduil ihn fragte, woher er das wissen wolle. "Hier sind Kerben im Holz. Du weißt, Birkenholz ist sehr weich. An der Stelle.", er deutete auf eine Stelle nahe der Spitze, ".sieht man es am deutlichsten. Die Kratzer müssen entstanden sein als er ihn auf die Sehne gelegt hat und dann spannte, weil sie sich über das ganze Holz ziehen. Der Abdruck hier stammt von Legolas' Ring. Du hast ihn ihm selbst an einer Kette um den Hals gehängt als er geboren wurde. Das war das einzige Geschenk, dass er je von dir bekommen hat!" Die letzten Worte hatten einen eindeutig vorwurfsvollen Tonfall angenommen und er hatte sie eigentlich gar nicht aussprechen wollen. Jetzt bis er sich betreten auf die Lippe. Schon seit Legolas gefangen genommen worden war, lag ständige Sorge auf dem Gesicht des Königs und er war den Tränen nahe. Nur weil er König war, riss er sich zusammen und behielt den Kopf aufgerichtet. Nun aber konnte er sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er ließ sich einem großen Stein nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Langsam ging Sílanell auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Das Ganze kam ihm geradezu absurd vor, denn es war noch nicht lange her, auch wenn es schien als wären es Jahre gewesen, da hatte er genauso vor Legolas gehockt und ihn beruhigt, weil er über seinen Vater geweint hatte. Nun weinte ebendieser Vater bitterlichst um seinen Sohn. Er nahm die Hände des Königs sanft in seine und löste sie von dessen Gesicht. Noch immer wurde dieser von Schluchzern geschüttelt, ihm hingen die Haare noch immer völlig wirr und gelöst ins Gesicht und er hatte noch immer dunkle Ringe der Sorge und Erschöpfung unter den Augen aber Sílanell kam er zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Mutter wie ein lebendes Wesen vor. Zwischen den Schluchzern sprach Thranduil dann: "Was tue ich wenn er nicht mehr am Leben ist, Sílanell? Er bedeutet mir so viel und ich hab es ihm nie gesagt!" Sílanell strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar und kam sich immer seltsamer vor als er sagte: "Er ist sicher noch nicht tot. Hier hat ein Kampf stattgefunden und er hat hier gekämpft aber wir haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden. Bestimmt ist er in Sicherheit." Die immer verzweifelter klingende Stimme seines Vaters antwortete ihm durch die Hände: "Und wenn sie ihn nun als Geisel gefangen genommen haben um mich zu irgendetwas zu erpressen?" Tröstend schlang er die Arme um den zitternden Körper des Königs: "Dann finden wir ihn. Komme was wolle!" In diesem Moment hörte er Aeriéls Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ein Neuanfang. Ja, dazu waren sie nun beide bereit. ~~*~~ Erst als die Sterne schon lange am Himmel standen, schlugen sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung ihr Lager auf. Sie entfachten kein Feuer und legten nur so viele Sachen ab, dass sie jederzeit wieder aufbrechen konnten. Während Aeriél am Sattel Alfirions rumnestelte, fragte sie ihn: "Wie weit ist es noch bis zu eurem Palast?" Legolas druckste ein wenig herum doch als er ihren geraden Blick auf sich spürte, rückte er mit der Sprache heraus: "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Es bereitet mir schon Mühe, das Bild meines Vaters vor Augen zu bekommen aber an den Weg zum Palast erinnere ich mich nicht. Warum sollte ich auch in einem Palast leben?" "Willst du mir sagen, du hast alles bis auf die Bilder, die ich für dich gehalten hab, vergessen?" Legolas nickte betrübt. Aeriél seufzte: "Ich möchte dir das nicht erzählen aber wenn wir in den Palast deines Vaters." "Mein Vater lebt in diesen Palast?" ".gehen wollen, muss ich es dir wohl oder übel sagen.", fuhr sie fort. "Legolas, ech a ernil![1]" "Bitte was? Kannst du das auch so sagen, dass ich es verstehe?" 'Er kann seine eigene Sprache nicht mehr! Sie müssen ihm eine hohe Dosis des Mittels gegeben haben. Es grenzt an einen Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt noch an etwas erinnert!' Nachdenklich betrachtete sie das verwirrte Gesicht ihres Gefährten und hatte mehr als jemals zuvor das Gefühl, dass mehr in ihm steckte als das Auge zu sehen vermochte. Sie lächelte und setzte erneut zu einer Erklärung an, diesmal in Westron, der Sprache der Menschen: "Legolas, du entstammst dem Königshaus von Düsterwald. Von hier. Du bist das jüngste Kind Thranduils, dem König des Waldlandreiches. Deine Brüder Leagim, der Thronerbe, Calegaladh und Sílanell leben ebenfalls dort. Deine Mutter ist bei deiner Geburt gestorben und dein Vater hat darunter sehr gelitten. Ich.ich möchte dir nicht mehr als das Nötigste erzählen, denn wir werden hoffentlich bald in deinem Zuhause ankommen. Dort wirst du es, fürchte ich, schwer genug haben." Legolas sah sie kummervoll an: "Es ist alles so verwirrend. Da sind Bilder in meinem Kopf aber sie sind wie Nebelschleier. Wenn ich sie berühren will zerfasern sie und ich verliere sie." Aeriél lächelte ihn mitleidig an: "Schlaf jetzt! Wir wollen morgen schließlich so bald wie möglich aufbrechen." Ohne ein Wort und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen ging sie zu ihrer eigenen Decke und legte sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten schickte sie ihre Gedanken auf die Suche nach Legolas' Bruder. Nicht sehr weit von ihnen entfernt aber weit genug wurde sie fündig. Ihre Gedanken in seinen Kopf einwebend sprach sie zu ihm: 'Sílanell, Legolas geht es gut. Zumindest halbwegs. Er hat den größten Teil seines Gedächtnisses verloren aber körperlich hat er keinerlei Schäden davon getragen. Bitte, komm nicht her und erzähl deinem Vater nichts von seinem Gedächtnis. Vielleicht bietet sich hier für beide eine Chance zu einem Neuanfang. Mae fuin.[2]' ~~*~~ Legolas lauschte Aeriéls knapper Erklärung aufmerksam. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde sich mit Absicht zurück halten, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie schlich um irgendetwas herum. Und dann die Sprache, die sie vorhin benutzt hatte. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Der Klang war ihm vertraut aber er konnte ihnen keinen Sinn abgewinnen. Nun lag er auf der dünnen Decke, den Umhang fest um die Schultern geschlungen. Er dachte über die wenigen ihm gebliebenen Erinnerungen und seine Familie nach. Bei der Erwähnung seiner Brüder war ein tiefes warmes Gefühl in sein Empfinden gekrochen und eigentlich hatte er dasselbe bei seinem Vater gespürt aber er wusste, da war noch irgendetwas. Irgendein Schatten umgab seinen Vater. Lange wälzte er sich unruhig in seinem spärlichen Lager umher ehe ihn der Ruf der Waldkäuze und Eulen in den Schlaf lullte. Erst als der Mond den höchsten Punkt seiner Bahn längst hinter sich gelassen hatte, erwachte er schweißgebadet und schwer atmend. Verstört schloss er die Augen. Eine Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf nach, so sehr er auch versuchte, sie zum verstummen zu bringen. Immer wieder hörte er den kalten Klang und die beängstigenden Worte: "Dachtest du, du wirst mich so schnell los? Nein, Elbenprinzchen! Ich bin immer noch da!" ~~*~~ Gelassen lächelnd trat die Gestalt in dem schwarzen Gewand von der erhöhten Stelle in der Mitte des Saales zurück. Hinter ihm bedeckte ein Ork einen glühenden runden Stein auf dem dreibeinigen Tisch mit einem schwarzen Tuch.  
  
Unterwürfig näherte die misshandelte Kreatur sich dem, inzwischen auf einer Art Thron sitzenden, Mann: "Herr, wird der Plan aufgehen?" Eine kalten Stimme antwortete, die jeden zusammenfahren ließ und so schneidend war wie der Winterwind kurz nach einem Eisregen: "Ja, es läuft besser als selbst ich gedacht hatte. Sie scheint etwas zu ahnen aber ohne es zu wissen, führt sie mich direkt dahin, wo ich hin will.  
  
Hoffentlich dauert das nicht allzu lange. Ich hasse Elbengemüter! Sie sind so schrecklich sanftmütig und gut und kunstvoll.und sie sind schrecklich schwach!" Seine Worte troffen nur so vor Sarkasmus doch die letzten Worte hatte er mit eindeutiger Mordlust in den Augen ausgesprochen. Mit einem nachlässigen Handwink entließ er den Ork. Hämisch sah er erneut den, nun verdeckten, Stein an und es schien trotz des Tuches, als könne er etwas sehen. "Ja, mach nur Elbenmädchen. Hohl Hilfe! Aber deinen Freund wirst du damit nicht retten können! Der gehört jetzt mir allein!" ~~~~*~~~~ [3] Ech a ernil= Du bist ein Prinz. 2Mae fuin. = Gute Nacht Übernehme keine Verantwortung für die Fehler!  
  
Gut, dieses Kapitel hab ich mich irgendwie nicht so mit Ruhm bekleckert. Ich hab das Gefühl, das Ganze bewegt sich im Kreis und Legolas braucht demnächst einen Exorzisten, wenn ich so weiter mache. AAAAHHHH!!! Was schreib ich hier nur? Was tue ich dem armen Leggi da an? Aber wenigstens war's länger! *verzeihungsheischend in die Runde blick* Na ja, wir werden sehen. Vielleicht krieg ich ja Quällaune, dann kann das Elbenprinzchen sich auf was gefasst machen! (MUAHAHAHAAAA!!!*fies lach*) Aber jetzt noch eine kleine Aufgabe für meine lieben Reviewer: Wie findet ihr Sílanell? Was kann ich an ihm verbessern? Was gefällt euch nicht? Welche Dinge könnte ich noch ausarbeiten? Wie soll es mit ihm weitergehen? Lauter so'n Zeug. Tell me! (Ich fange an, ihn zu mögen und muss jetzt wissen, ob das nur mir oder auch anderen so geht. Ich hab viel mit dem Typen vor also macht euch auf was gefasst! *noch mal fies lach*) @allreviewers: Thanks a lot! You're great! So long, Aeril ----------------------- [1] Ech a ernil= Du bist ein Prinz.  
  
[2]Mae fuin. = Gute Nacht Übernehme keine Verantwortung für die Fehler! 


	6. Kapitel 6 Wiederkehr

~Kapitel 6- Intrigen~  
  
Misstrauisch beobachtete sie den schlafenden Legolas. Ganz friedlich lag er da und träumte. Aeriél hatte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit die, sich selbst gesetzte, Grenze überschritten und sich seinen Traum angesehen. Normalerweise lehnte sie so etwas strikt ab, denn sie betrachtete es als respektlos, dermaßen über andere zu entscheiden aber jetzt war es wichtig, denn sie spürte, dass mit ihrem Freund etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
Sie fand sich in einer Art dunklen stinkenden Sumpf wieder, durch den nur ein schmaler Weg über viele wackelige Brücken führte. Einen Moment sah sie sich unschlüssig um aber dann gewahrte sie in der Ferne den panisch durch das Moor rennenden Legolas. Angestrengt kniff sie die Augen zu. Die vielen, überall herum hängenden Schlingpflanzen machten es schwer, ihren Freund im Auge zu behalten aber der Kontrast seiner goldenen Haare mit dem silbernen Schimmern zu dem schwarz-grünen und tropfenden Treibholz und Morast, ließen sie ihn nie ganz verlieren. Nach wenigen Augenblicken gewahrte sie einen riesigen schwarzen Schatten wage human geformt. Wie eine riesige bedrohliche Krähe schien dieser über das Moor zu schweben, die Augen auf ihren Freund gerichtet. Einen Moment schien es ihn aus den Augen verloren zu haben, denn sie spürte wie seine suchenden Augen über die Äste und den Schlamm wanderte. Aeriél erstarrte als sie die Augen auf sich verweilen spürte. Es suchte jetzt nicht mehr nach Legolas, es suchte nach ihr! Das war kein Traumschatten, er existierte wirklich! Sie setzte eine Kraft ein, die sie hasste! Es tat immer so weh und kostete so viel Kraft. Mit aller Macht griff sie nach Legolas' weit entferntem Arm und riss ihn mit sich fort. Sie schloss ihn in die Arme, ein Blitz zuckte und als das Traummoor wieder in der alten Farblosigkeit erschien waren sie verschwunden. ~~*~~  
  
Fluchend sprang die Gestalt von der Kugel weg als ein Blitz aus der Hand seines nicht ganz so wehrlosen wie erwarteten Opfers daraus hervor zuckte. Ein paar wenige Orks hatten das unsägliche Pech, in diesem Moment im Raum zu verweilen. Keiner von ihnen überlebte den fürchterlichen Wutanfall ihres Herrn. Dieser stürmte noch immer vor ungezügelter Wut über seinen Fehlschlag schäumend auf eine Art Balkon. Frustriert gruben sich Klauen wie Eisen in das Steingeländer und hinterließen eine weitere Furche. Vor Zorn funkelnde Augen suchten den dichten Wald zu Füßen seines dunklen Palastes ab. "Nun kennst du mich, kleine Elbin. Nun kennst du den Schatten, der dich dein ganzes Leben lang verfolgt hat und der dich am Ende töten wird. Ich könnte dich von hier aus auf der Stelle töten, doch im Moment ist ein anderer Auftrag wichtiger. Bete, dass niemals mein Augenmerk endgültig auf dich fällt, Magor[Kämpfer]. Denn dann wird dein Tod besiegelt sein, ich bin dein Todfeind." ~~*~~  
  
Aeriél kniete am Boden und strich dem völlig verstörten Legolas beruhigend über den Rücken. Er war schwer atmend und schweißgebadet aus seinen Dunklen Träumen erwacht. Genau genommen hatte sie ihn herausgezerrt um ihn vor diesem Feind zu beschützen. Es tat ihr leid aber sie wollte weder dass ihm etwas zustieß, noch dass er erfuhr, dass sie in seinen Träumen herum geschlichen war. Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken und so löste sie sich vorsichtig von ihm um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren nicht schwarz, nur Angsterfüllt. "Legolas, wir müssen weiter! Es wird bald beginnen zu regnen. Bis dahin müssen wir einen trockenen Unterschlupf gefunden haben oder wir werden völlig durchnässt." Sie half ihm beim Aufstehen und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. Es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten und sie hatten die kleine Lichtung verlassen. Alfirion trug sie beide sicher durch die noch immer herrschende Dunkelheit. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Aeriél wusste, Legolas grübelte über seine Vergangenheit nach. Er tat ihr leid. Sie wusste ja genau, dass Lord Elrond ihr die Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf genommen hatte und aufbewahrte um sie ihr wiederzugeben wenn sie damit fertig werden würde. Völlige Ungewissheit über sein Schicksal zu haben musste etwas ganz anderes sein. Durch die dunklen Bäume und das dichte Gestrüpp wurde bald eine Straße auf. Sie waren jetzt seit zwei Tagen unterwegs und wenn die Karte in ihrem Gedächtnis stimmte, dann musste das die alte Waldstraße sein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Wenn sie diese in Richtung Osten verfolgten, dann würden sie zu den Waldelben kommen und damit zu Legolas' Familie. ~~*~~  
  
Die Königsfamilie und ihre Garden waren vor zwei Stunden im Palast angekommen. Thranduil hatte sich zur Ablenkung sofort wieder in die Regierungsarbeit geworfen, oder behauptete das zumindest, doch drei seiner Söhne saßen nun im Schlossgarten und unterhielten sich. Die Prinzen hatten es sich auf dem Baum bequem gemacht, den sie früher in ihrer Jugend immer erklettert hatten. "Ich hoffe, unserem kleinen Brüderchen geht es gut!", meinte Leagim gerade betrübt. "Es geht ihm gut, keine Angst. So klein ist er gar nicht mehr, er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Nicht zuletzt durch dein Training, Bruder.", antwortete Sílanell mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Die Andern beiden hatten sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass ihr Bruder Dinge immer zuerst wusste und so beließen sie es dabei. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, dann brach Calegaladh das Schweigen: "Habt ihr Vater seit Mutters Tod jemals so traurig gesehen?" "Meinst du denn, ada weiß nicht, wer oder was Legolas ist? Galadriel hat es ihm doch damals bei der Geburt unseres Bruders gesagt.", sagte Leagim mit einem Zwinkern. Calegaladh begann zu kichern: "Stimmt! Und eigentlich dürften wir das gar nicht wissen, hättest du nicht darauf bestanden, dass wir lauschen! Und dann seid ihr mir zu schwer geworden und wir sind alle drei umgefallen!" Nun stimmte auch Sílanell in das Lachen ein: "Ja, und Vater wollte eigentlich zornig aussehen, konnte sich das Lachen aber selbst nicht verkneifen und die Lady Galadriel hat auch gelacht." Calegaladh lächelte betrübt: "Damals war Vater noch ein Vater für uns. Danach ist er nur noch unser König gewesen." Sílanell lehnte sich hinüber und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ada findet wieder zu sich selbst zurück. Bald wird er wieder das wundervolle Wesen sein, das Legolas nie kennen gelernt hat." Leagim entfuhr ein Seufzer: "Ich hoffe nur, dass du Recht hast, Bruderherz!" "Kommt, lasst uns zu Vater gehen! Er ist den ganzen Tag nicht aus seinem Arbeitszimmer gekommen." Gleichzeitig sprangen sie in einem einzigen eleganten Satz von dem Ast und landeten lautlos auf dem Boden. Gemeinsam machten sich die drei Prinzen auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer. Nachdem sie die endlosen Gänge des Palastes durchquert hatten und im Bereich der Gesichte im dritten Stockwerk, auf dem der Gebieter seinen Geschäften nachging. Vor einem großen Tor mit reichen Verziehrungen in dem hellen Holz machten die drei Halt und traten nach kurzem Zögern in den privaten Arbeitsbereich des Herrschers. Ihr Vater stand völlig bewegungslos zwischen zwei Gruppenporträts. Das eine zeigte die Herrscherfamilie vor der Geburt des Jüngsten und mit des Königs Frau, auf dem anderen war ein sehr ernster König und vier Söhne zu sehen, von denen nicht alle glücklich aussahen. Thranduil wand sich langsam zu seinen Söhnen um. Diese waren wegen der blutunterlaufenen und verquollenen Augen und der nur mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Beherrschung sichtlich geschockt. Calegaladh war der Erste, der sich überwand. "Vater, dein Stab erwartet dich. Ein Brief ist aus Bruchtal eingetroffen und die Späher der Grenzen sind zur Berichterstattung angereist." "Warum? Warum erwartet man von mir, dass ich einfach weitermache? Warum muss ich stark sein und darf nicht trauern? Ich bin doch auch nur ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut. Genauso verletzlich und fühlend wie es auch ein Mensch oder jede andere Rasse ist!" Auch Leagim war zu seinem Vater getreten: "Du bist ein König, ada. Das Volk erwartet von dir, dass du als ihr Herrscher immer für sie da sein wirst, dass du über den Schicksalsschlägen des Lebens stehst." "Ich habe schon einmal jemanden verloren." Gedankenverloren und in Erinnerungen versunken fuhr Thranduil fort: "Damals habe ich um ihretwillen weitergemacht. Doch ich habe versagt. Schon wieder." Nun endlich mischte sich auch Sílanell in das Gespräch ein: "Ich denke nicht, dass wir überhaupt einen Verlust zu beklagen haben. Legolas ist am Leben, ich bin mir ganz sicher! Und nun, Vater, geh wieder an deine Arbeit, ich bitte dich! Sobald es auch nur die geringste Neuigkeit gibt, werden wir sie dir berichten aber im Moment tust du allen, besonders deinem Volk, einen größeren Gefallen, wenn du ihm als ein König dienst und deinen Pflichten nachgehst. Wir werden dich jetzt in den Konferenzraum begleiten, wo dein Stab und die Grenzwachenhauptmänner auf dich warten." Tatsächlich ließ er sich von seinen Söhnen in die Versammelung schleifen und riss sich zusammen, sodass man ihm sein eigenes Dilemma nicht mehr ansah und er erneut der verschlossene und manchmal sehr impulsive König war. ~~*~~  
  
Über den Bäumen wurden die ersten silbernen und weißen Türme sichtbar. Es würde wohl kaum noch eine halbe Stunde dauern und sie wären da. Aeriél wusste, dass sie von der Palastwache beobachtet wurden, sonst hätte sie Legolas auf diese ersten Einblicke aufmerksam gemacht. Auch ohne ihr eigenes Zutun hatte Alfirion begonnen, seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen. Wo ein Palast war, da gab es auch Stallungen und dort wiederum fand man Futter und Erholung für sein Pferd und letztere brauchte es nach den Strapazen ganz sicher! Legolas tippte sie an der Schulter an: "Ist das mein Zuhause?" Aeriél nickte bestätigend: "Ja, da lebst du." In diesem Moment sprangen mehrere Wachen mit gespannten Bögen auf den Weg. Der größte von ihnen fragte in gebieterischem Ton: "Was führt euch in das Waldlandreich und zum Palast des Königs? Sprecht rasch oder geht!" Der Hauptmann hatte in Sindarin gesprochen, daher hatte Legolas ihn nicht verstanden und antwortete nicht. Er sah ihn nur unverkennbar feindselig an. "Sprecht ihr immer so mit euren Prinzen? Der Prinz hat sich am Bein verletzt und ich bringe ihn nun in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit zurück in seine Heimat." Nachdem er den Prinzen hinten auf dem Pferd ausgemacht hatte wurde er furchtbar verlegen und winkte sie durch, jedoch nicht ohne eine Entschuldigung abzugeben: "Verzeiht, mein Prinz. Wir sind seit Tagen im Dienst und völlig übernächtigt. Wir haben Euch nicht erkannt." Legolas verstand zwar erneut kein Wort, nickte aber dennoch rein intuitiv verzeihend. Aeriél beeilte sich, in seinem Kopf das Gesagte zu übersetzten. In Westron antwortete er daher: "Ich werde es meinem Vater berichten. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird euch eine Abwechselung schicken." Nur wenige Wegbiegungen später kamen sie an einem großen weißen Tor an. Die Flügel wurden von zwei Elben in Schlosswachenkleidung geöffnet. Legolas verschlug es sichtbar die Sprache. Er bestaunte ausgiebig den großen Park voller Blumen und Bäume und den großen weißen Palast. In seiner Größe müsste gerade dieser sehr einschüchternd auf jeden wirken aber er tat es nicht, denn er war nicht wuchtig sondern luftig und sah aus als würde er über dem Boden schweben. Wie ein spitzes Schneckenhaus schraubte er sich nach oben. Er war im Vergleich zu Bruchtal oder Lothlórien schlicht aber nicht weniger kunstvoll verziert. Überall erkannte man die Formen der Natur wieder. Pflanzen- und Blumenornamente genauso wie Tiere oder geschichtliche Ereignisse waren an den Außenwänden dargestellt und ließen die Innenaufteilung zumindest bereits erahnen. Aeriél war noch nie in der Nähe des Palastes gewesen aber sie hatte dennoch von dessen einmaliger Einrichtung nach Lebensaufgaben wie der Politik, Leidenschaften wie der Natur und Geschichte der Elben auf verschiedenen Stockwerken aufgeteilt gehört. Nur mit Mühe riss sie sich von dem, trotz ihrer Erfahrung, überwältigendem Anblick los und führte ihr Pferd, von dem sie inzwischen Abgestiegen war aber auf dem Legolas noch immer saß, da sein Bein sich zu keiner Bewegung überreden ließ, um den Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Vorplatzes zu den Ställen. Dort empfingen sie einige Stallburschen und brachten Alfirion ohne auch nur das geringste Zögern in eine der Boxen, wo das Tier abgerieben und mit Futter versorgt wurde. Von einem Diener, der nur wenige Sekunden danach angelaufen kam, wurden sie in Richtung Palast geleitet. Der Bedienstete war sehr schweigsam und Aeriél versuchte ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, was nicht ganz einfach war, denn einerseits sprach er nicht gut Westron und andererseits stützte sie noch immer Legolas nach Leibeskräften. Als sie in die riesige Eingangshalle eintraten, staunten die Beiden nicht schlecht und jetzt endlich wurde ihr Führer gesprächiger. Zumindest für Aeriél, wie er glaubte, erzählte er ihnen aus der Geschichte des Palastes und dessen Bewohnern. Als Aeriél den Moment für günstig hielt begann sie ein belangloses Gespräch über die Königsfamilie. So erzählte ihr Tralion, wie der Diener hieß, dass der Herrscher sich seit seiner Wiederkehr aus dem goldenen Wald sehr verändert habe. Er sei sehr schweigsam und nehme kaum noch an politischen Besprechungen teil. Das Volk bekomme ihn kaum noch zu Gesicht, während er doch früher wenigstens ab und zu Feste abgehalten habe. Es war kein Vergleich zu ganz früher gewesen, als die Königin noch lebte, aber immerhin etwas. Das ganze Volk mache sich große Sorgen und wisse nicht, was mit ihrem Gebieter los war. Aeriél hörte die Sorge deutlich aus dessen Stimme heraus und versicherte ihm, dass es Gründe dafür gab, diese sich aber bald in Luft auflösen würden. Endlich vor der Tür angekommen, hinter der sich Thranduil verbarg, kostete es Aeriél einiges an Überwindung, die Tür aufzustoßen und hinein zu treten. Das hatte zwar eigentlich der Diener machen wollen doch Aeriél hatte ihn kurzerhand höfflich zurück zum Stall geschickt. Im Zimmer erwartete sie dann eine kleine Überraschung. An der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Raumes standen Leagim und Celeborn und sahen aus dem Fenster und unterhielten sich. Zumindest hatten sie es bis eben getan. Nun hatten sie sich umgedreht und sahen zur geöffneten Tür. Celeborn lächelte ein wenig und Leagim lief auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu und umarmte ihn freudig. Legolas war furchtbar verwirrt von alledem und tat deswegen einfach nichts. Erst als Celeborn Leagim leicht am Arm berührte lies dieser von dem jungen Prinzen ab. Leagim wuschelte dem bereits sehr zerzaust aussehenden Legolas nochmals durch die Haare und sagte mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme: "Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie wir dich vermisst haben, Kleiner! Wie kannst du uns nur einen solchen Schrecken einjagen?" Legolas sah ihn nur weiter verständnislos an. Leagim hatte Sindarin gesprochen. Dann trat Celeborn vor Legolas, faste ihn an den Schultern und beugte sich hinunter, sodass er dem Prinzen genau in die Augen sehen konnte. Einen Moment schien er in ihnen etwas zu suchen aber dann drehte er sich wieder zu Leagim um und sagte mit sehr ernster Stimme: "Leagim, ich fürchte Euer Bruder versteht Euch nicht. Er erkennt Euch ja noch nicht mal!" ~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ Ja ja, ich weiß! Doofe Stelle um das zu beenden aber ich hab ja so schon so endlos lange gebraucht! Reviews: @Laith: Ui, danke! Tja, du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich Chrissi tatsächlich ein neues Chap schicken. @Atlantis: Sadistin? ICH????? Ach, wo denkst du hin! *mit dem Fuß ihr Waffenarsenal unter den Tisch schieb* @Waldfee: zu 2.: Aber klar doch! Ich mag es, wenn meine Charaktere leiden! Ist doch viel spannender als so eine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Geschichte á la: Legolas verliebt sich in unbekannte Schönheit, rettet sie aus irgendwas und sie leben glücklich bis an ihr (nicht vorhandenes) Lebensende. ;-) zu 5: Tz, tz, tz! Das verrat ich dir jetzt noch nicht!(Och mööööisch, Leute! Jetzt lasst einer Autorin doch mal ihre Geheimnisse!;-D) @Feanen: Na, das muss ich mir aber noch mal stark überlegen!  
  
Und schön weiter Reviews schreiben, auch wenn's diesmal nicht so gut war!  
  
Bye, eure Aeril 


	7. Kapitel 7 Das Komplott

~Kapitel 7– Das Komplott~

Leagim hatte auf Celeborns Anraten, Legolas fürs erste bei Aeriél gelassen. Dann war er drei Mal durch das ganze Schloss gerannt und hatte versucht, seinen Vater zu finden, bis ein Diener ihm gesagt hatte, dass dieser sich im Moment auf der Jagd befand und erst am nächsten Morgen zurückkehren würde.

Daraufhin machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sílanells Gemächern, denn er wusste ja, dass dieser mentale Nachrichten verschicken konnte. Vor der Tür zu seinen Räumen klopfte er ihr Geheimzeichen für wichtige Dinge: zwei Mal kurz, drei Mal lang. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, da hatte Sílanell geöffnet und Leagim trat ein. Stutzend stellte er fest, dass Calegaladh auf einem weichen Kissen auf dem Boden saß und offenbar schon seit längerer Zeit dort war. 

Ohne lange Vorreden begann er: „Legolas ist wieder da." 

Verwirrt nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass das keiner der beiden auch nur annähernd überrascht aussah. 

„Das wissen wir"; sagte Sílanell, der nun am Balkon des Zimmers stand, " wir haben ihn vorhin ankommen sehen."

„Und ihr seid nicht zu ihm gegangen? Wieso?", empörte sich Leagim unverständnisvoll.

„Wir wollten ja, aber…wir haben es uns anders überlegt. Werd' nicht sauer, wir erklären es dir.

„Wenn du Legolas eben begrüßt hast, und wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass du das hast, wird dir die…Veränderung aufgefallen sein."

„Natürlich weis ich, dass Legolas sich nicht erinnert, aber was hat das mit dieser Reaktion zu tun?"

„Komm, setz dich! Die Erklärung ist nicht ganz so einfach.", meinte nun auch Sílanell und deutete auf einen Sessel, der praktisch der dritte Punkt eines gleichschenkligen Dreiecks war, wenn man ihre jeweilige Position im Moment von oben betrachtete. 

Etwas zögerlich ließ er sich auf der Sitzgelegenheit nieder und wartete gespannt auf die Erklärung, die seine Brüder ihm sicher gleich geben würden. 

Zu seinem Erstaunen war es nicht Sílanell sondern Calegaladh, der zu sprechen begann: „Das Ganze war ursprünglich meine Idee auch wenn etwas, das Sílanell gesagt hat den Ausschlag dafür gab. Wenn du also irgendwelche speziellen Vorwürfe hast, so trage sie bitte auch an mich. 

Unser Bruder hat mir von dem Gedächtnisverlust erzählt. Er meinte, dass Legolas sich kaum an etwas erinnert und jemand, der es schlecht mit uns meint, ihm alles ungefragt erzählen könnte und er würde es glauben, weil er es nicht besser wüsste. Ich fragte Sílanell, ob man seine Erinnerungen nicht auf irgendeinem Weg zurückholen könne. Was er mir antworte, war zwar nicht ganz zufrieden stellend doch es war ein Hoffnungsschweif. Mit viel Fürsorge und Zeit würde es gehen. 

Ich hatte also den Einfall, Vaters Seele, die schon angebrochen ist, ein wenig zu schonen. Ich glaube, wir konnten ihn überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht, wenn er nun das entdecken würde, würde das Ada vielleicht zu sehr belasten. 

Also haben wir ihn heute Morgen auf die Jagd geschickt und ihm versprochen, uns um Düsterwald zu kümmern. 

Wir haben beschlossen, dem König nicht zu erzählen, dass Legolas wieder da ist. Wir wollen, natürlich nur mit seiner Zustimmung, sein Aussehen ein wenig verändern und ihm vorerst den Dienern zur Seite stellen. Speziell Mithir. Du weißt, ihm kann man vertrauen! Er wird ihm ein bisschen vom Leben hier erzählen. Siehst du, was wir so erreichen wollen?"

Leagim nickte: „Ja, er kann sich wieder an den Palast gewöhnen und alles kennen lernen, ohne, dass er irgendwem gesondert auffallen wird. 

Ich finde eure Idee gut, doch es gibt noch einige Probleme, die ihr noch nicht beachtet habt: Einmal müssen wir auch Aeriél auf irgendeine Weise verstecken und das auch vor allen Elben, die uns nach Lothlórien begleitet haben.

Und dann muss Legolas als Diener vielleicht auch einmal Ada irgendetwas ausrichten oder bringen. Berater oder Wächter können wir ja täuschen, wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, seinen, unseren Vater jedoch ganz sicher nicht! Wie sollen wir das fertig bringen?" 

„Unser kleiner Bruder ist nicht dumm!", warf Sílanell ein, „Wir müssen ihm so gut wie möglich klar machen, dass er niemals zum König darf und um jeden Preis verhindern muss, dass der Herrscher in sein Gesicht blickt. Mehr können wir nicht tun. Legolas ist geschickt und klug, er wird das schaffen. 

An Aeriél haben wir nicht gedacht. Wegschicken können wir sie nicht, auch nicht für kurze Zeit, denn er erinnert sich an sie und wird ihr vor allem am Anfang mehr glauben als uns. Nur können wir den Trick nicht wiederholen, den wir bei Legolas angewandt haben. Jeder, der in Lothlórien bei uns war, würde sie erkennen, du hast Recht. Aber was wollen wir tun? Niemals würde sie es aushalten, in ein Zimmer gesperrt zu sein, sie erträgt kaum einen Ort für lange Zeit."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Oder…doch! Ich wüsste vielleicht etwas. Erinnert ihr euch, wo wir früher, als Kinder,  gespielt haben?", fragte Calegaladh.

Leagim riss die Augen auf: „Du meinst…?"

Er nickte: „Genau! Ich meine die Geheimgänge und Verstecke aus Kriegszeiten. Sie führen auch in die Gärten und in den Wald hinein und niemand außer uns kennt sie. So könnte Aeriél jederzeit ins Schloss und auch wieder heraus."

„Bruder, der Einfall ist gut! Doch nun müssen wir uns beeilen, denn Aeriél und Legolas sind im Schloss und wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich finden!"

~~*~~

Aeriél ging mit Legolas durch den Schlossgarten. Er lag in der Mitte der Palastanlagen und war von allen Seiten von hohen weißen Gebäuden umgeben, wirkte aber dennoch nicht niedergedrückt sondern offen und freundlich. An allen Ecken kam im Palast die Natur zum Vorschein doch hier fühlten man sich weniger an einen streng zu Recht geschnittenen Park, als vielmehr an eine blühende Blumenwiese mit kleinen Wegen erinnert. Die einzige Ausnahme darin bildete nur das Düsterwaldwappen aus Blumen mitten in der Mitte des Parks, doch auch dieses wirkte, als hätten die Blumen selbst beschlossen, hier zu wachsen und von ganz allein dieses Bild geformt.

Der Schlossgarten des Düsterwalds war bei den Elben berühmt für seine Vielzahl an wunderschönen Blumen, die zu jeder Jahreszeit blühten, immer andere!

Tatsächlich blieb Legolas, wie sie es gehofft hatte, der Mund offen stehen. 

Gleich zum Eingang hin ging man durch einen grünen Torbogen, der im Frühling weiß blühte. Dort war rechts und links der beiden jungen Elben ein Farbenmeer aus lilienähnlichen Blumen. Als sie weitergingen kamen sie zu einer Weggabelung. Fünf gingen in verschiedene Richtungen Sternenförmig von ihnen weg und in der Mitte des so entstandenen Platzes war mit Blumen das Wappen des Königshauses gebildet. An dem Beet arbeitete gerade ein hellhaariger und großer Elb, der ihnen im Vorbeigehen einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und sich dann wieder den Alfiriel[1] zuwandte.

Sie liefen stundenlang unter den Bäumen und den Blumen umher und sogen den herrlichen Duft von tausend verschiedenen Blumen ein ehe sie sich wieder dem Schloss zuwandten.

Es war schon spät und eigentlich mussten sie beide längst schlafen.

Auf halbem Wege zurück kamen ihnen Leagim, Sílanell und Calegaladh entgegen. 

Ruhig und gelassen wie es sich für Prinzen geziemte baten sie die Beiden, mitzukommen.

Etwas verwirrt bedeutete Aeriél ihrem Freund, dass kein Grund zur Sorge bestand und sie gingen hinterdrein. Sie bemerkte, dass sie durch Türen und Gänge gingen, die sie vorher an dieser Stelle überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte doch Sílanell und die anderen beiden schienen sie zu kennen wie ihre eigenen Taschen, denn zielsicher und schnell bewegten sie sich fort, so dass die beiden jüngeren und auch kleineren Elben einige Male ein wenig Mühe hatten, ihnen zu folgen ohne zu rennen.

Schließlich bogen sie ein weiteres Mal von einem luftigen Gang aber diesmal waren sie nicht, wie so oft zuvor, in einem weiteren Korridor sondern in einem gemütlich, ja beinahe fürstlich aber doch geschmackvoll und nicht überfüllt eingerichtetem großen Raum. 

Einen Moment lang fragte sich Aeriél, wo sie jetzt war, doch dann sah sie auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett eine Bürste liegen, in der sich einige rotblonde Haare verfangen hatten und an der Farbe dieser erkannte sie, dass es Sílanells Zimmer war.

„Setzt euch!", forderte Calegaladh sie auf. 

Legolas setzte sich auf einem großen Sessel, in dem er fast verschwand und Aeriél ließ sich auf das nächstgelegene fallen, was das Bett war. Wieder stutzte sie kurz weil der Geruch den die Bettwäsche nah an der Nase ausströmte ihr bekannt vorkam und sie für gewöhnlich recht wenig vergaß. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und sah dann zu den drei Elben auf, gespannt, warum sie sie hierher gebeten hatten.

„Nun, wir haben ein kleines Problem", begann Leagim doch nachdem ihn Sílanell ein wenig seltsam angesehen hatte berichtigte er: „Eher ein großes Problem. Es hängt mit euch zusammen.

Wir haben beraten und sind zu dem Endschluss gekommen, es unserem Vater nicht mitzuteilen, dass du, Legolas, wieder da bist. Dem würde nämlich unweigerlich die Nachricht des Gedächtnisverlustes folgen und wir glauben nicht, dass er das noch aushält.

Also haben wir uns eine Möglichkeit überlegt, wie wir euch beide hier verstecken können.

Bei Legolas war das eigentlich einfach. Du hast dich ja schon früher eher mit gesenktem Kopf bewegt, weswegen die meisten Bediensteten und auch fast alle Minister dein Gesicht kaum kennen. Wir dachten uns, wir könnten dein Haar färben und dich bei den Dienern unterbringen. Dort sucht so schnell keiner nach einem Prinzen! Was hältst du davon?"

Eine Weile sah Legolas zwischen den angespannten Gesichtern  seiner Brüder hin und her. Aeriél brauchte er gar nicht anzusehen um zu wissen, dass sie ihn allein entscheiden lassen würde. 

Nach schier endloser Zeit antwortete er bedächtig: „Ich habe nichts dagegen, doch sagt mir, was soll das bringen?"

Alle schienen unbeschreiblich erleichtert zu sein und Calegaladh sagte dann: „Jeder Diener hat einen freien Tag in der Woche. Wir hofften, dass du an diesem Tag zu uns hier hoch kommen kannst um zu erlernen, was du mit deinem Gedächtnis verloren hast."

Wieder dachte Legolas lange nach, doch er nickte und meinte: „Dann will ich das tun und lernen, wer ich einmal war!"

Aeriél nickte glücklich. Das Gedächtnis mochte man ja löschen können, doch die Seele war etwas, das man mit tausend Tränken nicht vernichten könnte!

„Wir haben aber noch ein Problem!"

Er erzählte ihr ausführlich, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Einige Momente lang überlegte sie ernsthaft, ob sie zustimmen sollte oder nicht. Diese Gänge hörten sich eigentlich gut an, denn sie würde ja jederzeit hinaus können. Andererseits musste sie zurück zu den Erilia! Sie gehörte schließlich zu ihnen! Es gab so viele Gründe zu bleiben, doch auch mindestens genauso viele zu gehen. Sie sah sich um und sah in Legolas blaue, flehende und hoffende Augen. 

„Und was tun wir mit dem Herrn Celeborn?"

Breit lächelnd antwortete Sílanell ihr: „Der hohe Herr hat sich bereits mit uns verbündet! Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen darum zu machen!"

„Wie ist er überhaupt von Lórien hierher gekommen? Er verlässt sein Reich doch sonst kaum!"

„Die Zustände, die im Moment in unserer Familie und somit auch im Königreich herrschen sind äußerst undurchsichtig und kompliziert. Herr Celeborn ist ein Elbenfürst des allerhöchsten Standes, das weißt du. Er hat seinen Besuch mit der Sorge um das Königreich und um seinen alten Freund Thranduil, mit dem er so lange nicht mehr zutun hatte, begründet. 

Das kommt uns nicht Ungelegen, denn solange er hier und auf unserer Seite ist, kann Herr Celeborn uns mit allem erdenklichen unterstützen und Legolas von ihm fernhalten.", begründete ihr Sílanell das Erscheinen des Elbenherren.

„Nun, da nun alle Fragen beseitigt sind, sollten wir uns nun um die Umsetzung unseres Planes  kümmern!", meinte Calegaladh und deutete auf die Tür zum Badezimmer.

Im Bad begannen sie zuerst damit, Legolas die Frisur zu lösen, die er nun bereits seit Tagen trug und die den Umständen entsprechend zerzaust war. Der junge Elb musste sichtlich die Zähne zusammenbeißen als Sílanell so vorsichtig wie möglich einen besonders hartnäckigen Knoten zu lösen probierte. Zopf um Zopf löste sich zum Teil schmerzhaft, bis die Haare des Jungen offen seinen Rücken hinunter fielen. Leagim hatte aus der Waschstube in einem der Kellerräume des Palastes eine Schüssel voll mit Färbstoffen geholt. Nun begannen sie damit, Strähnenweise seine Haare einzutauchen und einwirken zu lassen.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatte Legolas so dunkelbraunes Haar, dass sie schon fast wieder schwarz wirkten und seine blauen Augen stachen fast unheimlich stark daraus hervor. Nachdem auch seine edle Kleidung eine Wandlung erfahren hatte, war er kaum noch als Prinz zu erkennen und die Brüder und Aeriél waren äußerst zufrieden mit ihrem Werk.  

Danach war Aeriél selbst dran. Bei ihr wurden weder die Haare gefärbt, noch machte man sich sonderliche Mühe die Kleidung zu wechseln, zumal es mehr Aufsehen erregt hätte, wenn ein Prinz mit Frauenkleidung auf seinem Zimmer verschwunden wäre. Sie bekam nur eine neue Frisur und bewegte sich anders.

So gingen sie alle fünf durch das ganze Schloss, wobei Aeriél und Legolas in deutlichem Abstand und so unbeteiligt wie sie konnten durch die Gänge schlichen und sich durch ihr Benehmen praktisch unsichtbar machten. 

Zur großen Überraschung der beiden jüngeren Elben gingen sie soweit immer abwärts, dass sie schon unter der Erde sein mussten, denn kein Fenster zierte mehr die Wände und auch die Muster hatten sich deutlich verändert, waren spärlicher und grober, jedoch nicht minder schön geworden.

Die Tür, an der der Gang, dem sie bisher gefolgt waren, endete, war aus schwarzem Ebenholz und war nur mit einem einzigen elbischen Buchstaben versehen. Sílanell drückte sie vorsichtig auf. Niemand schien in dem weiten Raum dahinter zu sein. Lange Tische reihten sich aneinander und von den Wänden gingen viele Türen ab, die eigentlich viel zu klein für die Elben wirkten. Töpfe, Pfannen und anderes Kochgeschirr hing an Schienen über den Tischen. Es herrschte eine recht düstere Atmosphäre doch etwas Unerklärliches lies den Raum trotz aller Dunkelheit sehr heimelig wirken. 

Weiter hinten, dort wo das Licht irgendwie nicht hinkam, klapperten ein paar Töpfe und eine etwas grobschlächtige Frau kam angelaufen. Sie war eindeutig ein Mensch. Ein braunes Kleid aus einem kratzigen Stoff und eine dreckige gestreifte Schürze, an der sie sich gerade eine Art Soße abwischte, lies sie wie eine Mischung aus Küchenfrau und Märchentante aussehen. Zu letzteren trugen vor allem die tiefen Grübchen um ihren Mund und das übermütige Funkeln in ihren Augen bei.

 Aeriél mochte sie sofort und Legolas schien es sehr ähnlich zu gehen, denn er musterte sie vorsichtig aber überaus neugierig.  

Die Frau begrüßte die drei Prinzen herzlich und schien die Menschen anhaftende Scheu vor Elben nicht zu teilen und fuhr allen dreien über die Haare und knuffte sie in die Wangen. Legolas und Aeriél mussten sich das Lachen fast verkneifen angesichts dieses Benehmens, das gegenüber einem Adligen alles andere als konventionell war.

Nachdem die Frau Sílanell, Calegaladh und Leagim geherzt hatte, wand sie sich den beiden Jüngeren zu. Ihr Gesicht wurde einen Moment nachdenklich bevor es wieder das strahlendste Großmuter-Lächeln zeigte, dass Aeriél je gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin Mena. Ich kümmere mich um die Diener und sorge dafür, dass alles erledigt wird.

Mir untersteht die gesamte Dienerschaft des Palastes und somit ab heute auch du, Legolas."

 Legolas lächelte sie ein wenig schüchtern an und nickte. Schon im nächsten Moment aber zuckte er zu Tode erschrocken zusammen. Nana hatte völlig unangekündigt sehr laut durch die Zähne gepfiffen.

Ganz hinten im Raum, der im Dunkeln lag, knallte eine Holztür ins Schloss und ein elbischer Junge mit zerzaustem Haar und etwas dreckiger Palastkleidung kam angerannt und blieb völlig außer Atem vor der Frau stehen. 

Diese schüttelte äußerst missbilligend den Kopf: „Mithir, guck dich an! Wie sehen deine Haare bloß aus! Und deine Kleidung! Wo hast du dich denn herumgetrieben!"

Der kleine Elb, der sogar noch kleiner war als Legolas, schaute betreten zu Boden und scharte mit den Füßen. „Nun, ich…", stammelte er.

Nana hatte die etwas pummeligen Fäuste in die Seiten gestützt und blickte erbost zu dem Diener hinab.

„Und das ausgerechnet heute, wo wir so wichtige Gäste haben! Ach, schäm dich, Mithir!"

Ihr Zorn verrauchte plötzlich und sie drehte sich wieder zu den Prinzen um und lächelte. 

„Wie lange soll der Junge eigentlich bleiben? Neue Gesichter bei uns fallen schnell auf und wir müssen überlegen, wie wir sein späteres Verschwinden erklären!"

Sílanell wehrte ab: „'Wir'?"

Mena winkte einfach ab: "Ach, paperlapap! Ohne mich würdet ihr das gar nicht tun können! Ich bin verantwortlich für die gesamte Dienerschaft! Also, hört ihr euch nun an, womit ich euch helfen möchte?"

Calegaladh machte eine resignierende Geste und Mena nickte zufrieden. Dann maß sie Legolas mit einem langen Blick und murmelte ein wenig vor sich hin. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und verschwand in einer der Türen, die hinten vom Raum abzweigten. Man hörte es eine Weile rumoren und dann kam sie mit einem Bündel Stoff auf dem Arm wieder.

„Ja, das müsste passen.", sagte sie und hielt ihm eine der Palastuniformen entgegen, „Komm morgen früh vor Sonnenaufgang in dieser Kleidung hier herunter. Dann wird Mithir dir alles zeigen."

~~~*~~~

Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Ich entschuldige mich tausend Mal für die unglaublich lange Wartezeit. Irgendwie hat da was am Schreibfluss gehangen! Ehrlich gesagt finde ich dieses Kapitel ziemlich schlecht und hoffe, dass mir da nicht die Leser abspringen. Über ein kleines Review würde ich mich seehr freuen! 

Reviews:

@Shelley: Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich wollte es zuerst nur in wenigen Tagen spielen lassen, habe mich dann aber anders entschieden. Beim Umbau des bereits geschriebenen muss ich wohl einiges übersehen haben…kommt hoffentlich nicht mehr vor. Celeborn ist erklärt. Hatte ich tatsächlich noch nicht gemacht.

Ich bedanke mich auch bei Seniwallenstein, Michiru-chan1 und feanen für ihre Kommentare!

Tschüssi, hoffentlich bis bald,

Aeril

  


* * *

[1] Eine kleine weiße Blume, die zu allen Jahreszeiten blüht


	8. Kapitel 8 Zwischenfall

Kapitel 8- Der Zwischenfall

Legolas erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte. Verwirrt stand er vom Bett auf und ging zum Fenster. Ein wenig schwerfällig zog er die bei Tage dunkelblauen und bei Nacht schwarzen Vorhänge ein wenig zur Seite. Sílanells Gemächer, in denen er schlief, gingen an dieser Stelle zum Wald hinaus. Es war Vollmond und die Sterne verblassten neben dem ungewöhnlich hellen Licht, selbst für solche Nächte. Legolas betrachtete den dunklen Wald vor ihm. Er kam ihm unglaublich vertraut vor. In einiger Entfernung schimmerte das Licht auf grünen Wiesen. Dort lag eine Lichtung. Die Schatten der rundherum wachsenden Bäume fielen darauf und bildeten ein schönes Muster. In der Mitte war ein unverdecktes Rund. Es sah bezaubernd aus doch der junge Elb hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, als er darauf blickte. Er versuchte näher hinzusehen doch schon allein bei dem Versuch begannen seine Augen zu tränen. Es war als würde der Mond dort kein Fleckchen Wiese bescheinen, sondern- einfach gar nichts. Es war, als würde man in ein Nichts blicken. Fröstelnd von dieser unheimlichen Erscheinung wand Legolas den Blick ab. Er trat zurück ins Zimmer und zog die Vorhänge zu, wie seine Brüder es ihm gesagt hatten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er in die Palastdiener-Uniform gekleidet. Er würde ja doch nicht mehr schlafen können. Die Neugierde in einer fremden Umgebung zu sein ging mit ihm durch und er zog vorsichtig die Tür zum Flur auf und huschte hinaus. 

Einen Moment zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er nichts machen konnte, wenn er jetzt auf einen anderen Elben treffen würde. Er konnte ja kein Sindarin, nur Westron! Ja, wieso eigentlich? Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, kam es ihm seltsam vor, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht schon viel früher gekommen war. Immerhin hatte er da er ein Elb war sein ganzes Leben zuvor die Sprache seines Volkes gesprochen. Sosehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte, es wollte ihm keine Antwort einfallen. Seufzend beschloss er, einen seiner Brüder zu fragen sobald das möglich war und setzte seine kurz unterbrochene Erkundungsreise fort. An einem Gang, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam bog er ab. 

Eine Weile folgte er ihm, doch er schien immer dunkler zu werden, obwohl der Mond unverändert durch die Fenster rechts von ihm schien. Ganz plötzlich befiel ihn ein unglaublicher Kopfschmerz und sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde jemand Nadeln hinein bohren. Mit beiden Händen versuchte er seinen Kopf am bersten zu hindern. Vor Schmerz krümmte er sich zusammen und sank an der Wand hinunter. Schrie da nicht jemand in seinen Gedanken? Wenn, dann tat er es unglaublich laut!

Die Umrisse des Korridors verschwammen hinter einem Tränenvorhang, von der nicht enden wollenden Qual hervorgerufen. Es wurde dunkel um den jungen Elben und alles hörte schlagartig auf, genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Behutsam öffnete er die Augen. Das einzige, was Legolas an diesem Zimmer bekannt vorkam, war der Nachthimmel, den man durch eines der hohen dunklen Fenster sehen konnte. Es war stockdunkel. Nirgendwo brannte auch nur ein Licht. Tastend bewegte er sich auf den Knien vorwärts. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich allmählich an die Dunkelheit. Der Vollmond schien durch eins der Fenster und offenbarte den Blick auf einen hohen schwarzen Schreibtisch, der wie ein Ungeheuer empor zu ragen schien, etliche Dinge waren darauf gestapelt oder gestellt: Bücher, vielgliedrige Zangen, Karten, Zeichnungen und Apparaturen, die Legolas nicht einzuordnen vermochte und auch nicht wollte. 

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er weit über dem Boden. Er konnte es nicht erklären, doch er fühlte eine seltsame Verbundenheit mit diesem Ort. Es war dunkel, unheimlich, feindselig und Legolas fiel erst jetzt auf, wie entsetzlich es überall nach Orks stank, doch er fühlte irgendeine Art von Heimkehr. 

Hinter sich hörte er Geräusche. Er wirbelte herum, blieb kurz an irgendeiner der vielen Zacken überall hängen und blickte direkt in einen großen runden Stein, in dem ein ewiger Wirbelsturm zu toben schien. Vor seinen Augen schien sich ein riesiges Schlachtfeld auszubreiten. Es brannte und überall lagen die toten Körper von Menschen und Elben, Rauch quoll aus verschiedenen Stellen hervor und man sah Speere halb in die Luft ragen. Über allem flogen neun gigantische Ungetüme ihre unbarmherzigen Kreise, um jeden zu vernichten, der es noch wagte, sich zu bewegen. Legolas blickte nach unten. Vor seinen Füßen lag ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit heller Haut. Er trug den weißen Baum Gondors auf seiner Kleidung, doch es war nicht jene, die Isildurs Krieger getragen hatten, obgleich sie sicher gondorianisch war. Der Elbenprinz beugte sich hinunter. Er wusste, er würde diesen Menschen kennen, in der Zukunft. Er legte ihm sanft die Hand an die Wange und versuchte seine krampfhaften Gesichtszüge zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen, das jedoch recht kläglich aussehen musste. Mit der Ruckartigkeit von jemandem, der nur noch wenig Zeit hat, fasste der Mann seinen Arm und flüsterte schwach: „Legolas, du bist zurückgekehrt. Verzeih mir, mein Freund! Vielleicht wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Verzeih mir all meine Zweifel!" 

Der Elb nickte mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen. Schließlich sagte er doch: „Schlimme Zeiten passieren. Wir können sie nicht verhindern, wir können nur versuchen, sie nicht ganz so schlimm werden zu lassen.", zitierte er ein altes elbisches Sprichwort.

Der Mann sammelte erneut seine letzte Kraft um zu sprechen: "Bitte…bitte, sag Arwen, dass ich sie liebe."

Die grauen Augen verloren mit einem Mal den Ausdruck des Leides, der Würde, der Trauer, der  Kraft und der unendlichen Last, die dieser Mann auf den Schultern getragen haben musste, und brachen. Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite als die Muskeln erschlafften und die Hand an Legolas' Unterarm fiel herunter wie ein Stein. Von tiefer Trauer erfüllt schloss er dem Verstorbenen die Augen. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Furchtsam drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in die glühenden Augen eines jener Flugtiere, die er vorhin gesehen hatte. Auf seinem Rücken saß eine schwarz gekleidete Person, dessen Gesicht in einer weiten Kapuze verborgen war. Angst fraß sich in das Herz des Elben. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zurück zu können! Er erinnerte sich an den Stein und genau in diesem Moment zerflossen die düsteren Bilder um ihn herum und wichen der Schwärze des Turmzimmers. Von irgendwoher kamen noch immer Geräusche. Panisch sah Legolas sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit oder zumindest einem Versteck um doch er fand nichts. Die Laute kamen immer mehr. Schon wieder in wenigen Augenblicken wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als seine Rückkehr. Verzweifelt wand er den  Blick ab und verbarg das Gesicht vor lauter  Ratlosigkeit in den Händen. Er wünschte sich so sehr in den Palast, dass er im nächsten Moment meinte, den Boden des Flurs unter seinen Füßen zu spuren. Vorsichtig öffnete er wieder die Augen. Auf eine ihm unerklärliche Weise hatte es wirklich geklappt. 

Er war nach seiner Schmerzattacke vorhin an der Wand zu Boden gerutscht. Noch immer waren seine Hände an den Kopf gepresst. Er spürte, wie er zitterte und fror. Legolas war sich nicht sicher, ob dies von dem Schmerz oder von dem eben erlebten kam, doch er wollte lieber das Erste glauben und hoffen, dass das Alles nur in seinem Kopf geschehen war. 

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und machte sich nun endgültig auf in Richtung Küche. Als er eine Tür öffnen wollte stoppte er abrupt. Der Ärmel seines Gewandes war gerissen, und zwar an genau der Stelle, wo er in diesem Zimmer kurz hängen geblieben war. Entgeistert starrte er darauf hinab. 

Dann kämpfte sich eine Frage an die Oberfläche seines entsetzten Bewusstseins: ‚Bei allen Valar, was [war] das?

~~~*~~~

Sehr kurz diesmal, aber 1. wollte ich nicht wieder solange an einem Kapitel sitzen und hab deswegen beschlossen, sie zu kürzen, und 2. passt es an dieser Stelle einfach supergut und es war sowieso kein richtiges Kapitel- mehr so ein Zwischenspiel.

Wer jetzt verstanden hat, was ich gesagt habe kriegt nen Lolli! *g*


End file.
